la semana de los hokages por pbgg
by pbgg
Summary: hola chicos, esta vez les traigo esta historia de naruto, la cual esta aquí gracias a que su autor Ryoga vk, el cual me dio el permiso de seguir con su historia. naruto regresa después de tres años de entrenamiento con jiraiya y lo primero que hace es meterse en un conflicto con la quinta hokage este para salir ileso, le propone llevar a cabo una pequeña apuesta
1. Chapter 1

**hola chicos, soy pbgg con un nuevo fic, el cual es originalmente del autor Ryoga vk, y como paso tiempo desde que lo dejo, le pedí permiso para continuar con su fic y accedió, así que disfrútenlo (los primeros 6 capitulos son originalmente creados por el y conforme llegue al capitulo 7, la historia sera escrita directamente por mi.)**

 **La semana de los hokages**

 **Capitulo 1** **: la apuesta**

Era una mañana soleada en la aldea de konoha… pero aunque fuese una mañana normal y corriente, era una mañana especial… porque en las puertas de la aldea, se encontraba un joven de cortos cabellos rubios, al que muchos conocían por ser el portador del kyubi, pero otros lo conocían por ser el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente…

"Naruto Uzumaki ha regresado…"

Minutos más tarde el naruto se encontraba paseando por las calles de konoha camino a la oficina de la hokage…

"¡NARUTO!"

Lo llamo una voz femenina, el chico se volteo con una sonrisa y saludo a su compañera de equipo…

"hola sakura-chan… ¿que tal todo?"

Pregunto naruto con seriedad… sakura se sonrojo un poco…

"muy bien, naruto… ¿y tu?... ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento con jiraiya?"

"muy bien sakura-chan… ha sido un poco duro, pero bien… por cierto, no debo retrasarme y debo informar a la vieja mi regreso"

Sakura sonrió divertida…

"aun la sigues llamando vieja, eh… naruto, si te oyera se enfadara"

Naruto rio divertido…en ese instante como por arte de magia, como si de una invocación se tratase apareció la quinta hokage junto a su asistente shizune…

"¡NARUTOOOO!"

Tsunade con una vena en la frente, y echando chispas encaro al genin…

"¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A LLAMARME VIEJA?"

Naruto comenzó a reír muy nervioso… porque si tsunade lo golpeaba terminaría en el hospital ingresando con diversas fracturas y varios órganos internos destrozados… Entonces a naruto se le ilumino una bombilla en su interior… tuvo una gran idea y decidió sacarla a la luz

"vieja, vieja… tengo una idea… ¡Hagamos una apuesta!"

La palabra "apuesta" resonó en la mente de la hokage, y su expresión de enfado desapareció, convirtiéndose en una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando escapar una ligera babilla

"oh, si, si… una apuesta… ¿pero que deberíamos apostar?"

"hmm, eso te lo dejo a ti, vieja"

Tras unos segundos de reflexionarlo… la hokage tuvo una idea

"ya lo tengo, te apuesto lo que quieras… a que eres incapaz de llamarme vieja en una cita"

Dijo la quinta hokage, frotándose las manos… con la certeza segura de que naruto iba a llamarla vieja, nada mas la viera aparecer… sakura y shizune observaban horrorizadas la escena… naruto y tsunade, una cita… y que el no la llamara vieja… para ambas, la cosa empezaba a salirse de toda lógica

"vale… pero ¿ y que cosa apostaremos?"

Tsunade con una sonrisa…

"te dejo que elijas tu, que quieres apostar… cualquier cosa vale"

Ahora fue el turno de naruto, rápidamente se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

"bien si yo gano… me convertiré en hokage por una semana y tu serás mi asistente personal… y no solo eso, sino que serás mi asistente personal en todo momento, me haras la comida, me limpiaras mi casa"

Los rostros de shizune y sakura quedaron completamente pálidos, ante lo que naruto quería apostar, shizune iba a protestar… pero tsunade con una sonrisa muy segura de si misma

"vale… pero si yo gano, naruto tendrás que hacer lo mismo… seras mi asistente personal, en todo momento por supuesto… seras mi esclavo personal durante una semana"

Dijo tsunade alzando la voz… shizune y sakura palidecieron más, ahora si la cosa había perdido toda lógica y la hokage había perdido el control…

Naruto sonrió aun mas maliciosamente que antes, dejando caer una babilla

"ju ju ju… así que quieres jugar rudo… muy bien, serás mi esclava profesional por una semana, y tendrás que hacer todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo te pida, y no podrás negarte… esto va a ser muy divertido"

Sakura iba a protestar, pero tsunade simplemente le dio la mano a naruto, pactando que la apuesta era totalmente legal…

"bien entonces la cita será al anochecer, me invitaras a cenar y daremos un paseo, como una cita normal y corriente"

Naruto se sonrojo y junto sus pulgares

"¿puedes invitar tu?... ero senin se gasto todo mi dinero"

Naruto le enseño rápidamente su viejo monedero vacio y tsunade suspiro resignada

"esta bien, yo te invitare… pero nada de llevarme a comer ramen, me llevaras a un lugar bonito y elegante… ¿de acuerdo?"

Naruto asintió… y con una sonrisa en su rostro, llena de malicia nuevamente…

"¿A que hora te paso a recoger?... ¿Tsunade-chan?"

Tsunade trago saliva, por un instante si que sintió preocupación… preocupación de que naruto pudiera ganar la apuesta, y eso significaría ser su esclava una semana en todo y la preocupaba enormemente que el había estado cerca de jiraiya por tres años, el cual era considerado el rey de los pervertidos, a saber que había aprendido de el… pero aun peor que todo eso… seria la humillación terrible para la hokage de ser la esclava de un genin…

Pero sus pensamientos regresaron a la normalidad, cuando recordó que era naruto, y que tarde o temprano este le llamaría vieja y ella ganaría…

"bien, entonces… pásate a las 8 a mi oficina… ¿te parece bien naruto kun?"

Respondió ella… naruto asintió con una sonrisa

"allí estaré tsunade-chan"

La hokage se retiro del lugar con su asistente la cual parecía preocupada… dejando a naruto y sakura solos…

"naruto… ¿como se te ocurre hacer esto?... ¿no ves lo que puede pasar si ganas la apuesta?... tsunade será el hazme reír de toda la aldea"

Naruto respondió tranquilo…

"ella se lo ha buscado, además me tengo que ir… tengo que reservar mesa para dos, en algún restaurante"

Sakura quedo perpleja… pensando que naruto iba en serio, que estaba dispuesto de llevar hasta el final la apuesta…

Mientras…

La hokage caminaba junto a su asistente tranquilamente… bueno eso la hokage… ya que su asístente parecía preocupada…

"tsunade-sama no debió de hacer eso… se puede meter en problemas"

Tsunade negó…

"es una apuesta, shizune… y la voy a ganar, porque es una apuesta segura… es como apostar en la ruleta a todos los números y todos los colores… además te vendrá bien… tendrás unos días libres… en el fondo me lo agradecerás, y yo me divertiré teniendo a ese tonto, trabajando para mi"

Shizune suspiro nerviosa…

"espero que así sea… espero que así sea"

Tras una tarde tranquila, sin demasiados percances… llego la esperada cita

El reloj marcaba las 8 p.m.

En ese momento… naruto entro tranquilamente en la oficina de la hokage, alli la esperaba la hokage con su habitual indumentaria, incluyendo su chaqueta verde con la palabra "apuesta" en la espalda

"hola tsunade-chan… venia a buscarte, para nuestra cita"

Naruto respondió con una sonrisa tranquila…

La hokage se sorprendió ante el saludo del chico, parecía que de momento… naruto no había caído pero la cita duraría varias horas, tiempo suficiente para hacerle caer en una trampa… ella era la hokage, era una de los legendaria sannin… sin duda un genin no le ganaría nunca

Entonces se percato que el chico lucia diferente…

Aparte de que el había crecido bastante, en estos tres años… aunque iba con su pantalón naranja, no llevaba su chaqueta habitual, sino que simplemente lucia una camiseta negra ajustada lo cual permitia observar un poco la musculatura fuerte de joven y que el colgante que ella misma le había entregado le daban un aspecto radiante, pero entonces se percato de otro detalle…

Llevaba una capa naranja-rojiza, con una llamas negras en la parte inferior de esta y en la espalda la palabra "kage" lo cual el chico le mostro con orgullo en señal de burla de que iba a ganar la apuesta y ella iba a perderla, haciendo que la hokage estuviera perdiendo la paciencia

"bien naruto, me has mostrado tus cartas… ahora yo te mostrare las mias"

Tsunade se abalanzo rápidamente hacia naruto, cogiéndole del brazo… y poniendo una voz lo mas dulce y seductora posible…

"¿adonde me vas a llevar entonces?... naruto-kun

Pronuncio la hokage eso ultimo un poco seductor… que el chico se sonrojara un poco…

Shizune miraba boquiabierta a su maestra rebajarse… en intentos ridículos de seducción que solo funcionarían con un pervertido…

Cuando iba a salir, tsunade miro a su estudiante…

"ah, shizune esto va por ti y por sakura… ni se os ocurra espiarnos, estamos en una cita con todas las de la ley"

Shizune nerviosa iba a decir algo… pero solo se limito a decir algo

"si, tsunade-sama"

Naruto y tsunade caminaban por las calles de konoha, la mujer iba cogida del brazo del chico… la gente los miraba entre confusos y desconcertados… porque quitando el echo de que ella era la hokage y el un adolecente de dieciséis años, así caminando parecían una pareja…

Aunque naruto y tsunade se dieron cuenta de las miradas, decidieron ignorarles…

"bueno… naruto-kun… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos"

Naruto sonrió

"tsunade-chan… como te prometí esta mañana, te voy a llevar a un restaurante… te gustara además como invitas yu… podrás beber todo el sake que quieras"

A tsunade se le iluminaron los ojos, ante la posibilidad de beber todo el sake que ella deseara… y en su rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad, incluso empezó a dar saltitos de alegría como niña pequeña… ahora la gente que los miraba, si que pensaban que su hokage había perdido el juicio…

Tras unos minutos…

Ambos llegaron al restaurante, tsunade se sorprendió al ver que ciertamente no era ichiraku ramen… ni ningún otro restaurante de ramen… ella lo reconoció enseguida… ciertamente era uno de los restaurantes mas famosos de la aldea… ella quedo sorprendida…

"bien, pasemos tsunade-chan… que tengo una reserva esperando"

Tsunade sorprendida…

"naruto-kun… ¿como conoces este lugar?"

"muy sencillo, choji viene con su familia aquí muy a menudo, me hablo de este sitio"

Tras su llegada… un camarero les acomodo en una mesa… tsunade se percato de que no parecían extrañados por la situación… asi que suspiro aliviada ya que podría tener una cena tranquila…

"bien, tsunade-chan… ¿Qué deseas pedir?"

La mujer por unos instantes… y finalmente empezó a pedir una serie de platos sin olvidarse de su querida botella de sake… naruto por su parte pidió carne asada y de segundo ramen… lo cual hizo que tsunade cayera de espaldas, el camarero le comento que el ramen no era su especialidad, pero que si gustaba podrían preparárselo…

Y naruto asintió…

Tras unos minutos, ambos cenaban tranquilamente mientras charlaban…

"oh así que han pasado todo ese tipo de cosas… que bueno saberlo, tsunade-chan"

Tsunade viendo como iba el desarrollo de las cosas.., empezó a dudar de si naruto acabaría cediendo, pero recordó que aun le quedaban mas cartas que mostrar… y tsunade hizo su siguiente jugada… quitándose su chaqueta verde lentamente y algo especialmente femenino… dejando ver parte de sus grandes atributos delanteros a un naruto que seguía sonrojado…

"uf, que calor hace… ¿verdad?… naruto-kun"

Naruto sorprendido…

"e… es… esto si… un poco… jejeje"

Naruto hizo lo mismo quitándose la chaqueta, la hokage le miro curiosa… ya lo había notado, pero lo volvía a notar mas ahora fijándose detenidamente, el chico había crecido, por un instante se sonrojo… pero enseguida siguió con su juego…

La mujer cogió su vaso de sake y empezó a beber de un modo bastante sensual, que hacia que un poco de liquido se derramara por su barbilla hacia su pecho… naruto no podía creerlo, estaba que no daba crédito, e iba a hablar

"Ts… tsunade-ob… tsunade-chan… ¿Qué estas haciendo?... estas derramando el sake por tu"

La mujer arqueo una ceja por un instante, estuvo a punto de llamarle vieja… pero en el ultimo momento no lo hizo, por lo que la apuesta aun seguía…

[vaya vaya… casi lo consigo, voy a tener que sacar mis mejores cartas para esto]

Tsunade le ofreció un poco de sake a naruto… esto le dejo desconcertado…

"vamos… naruto-kun… bebe conmigo"

Dijo la hokage en un tono de quinceañera

"yo, yo… no puedo beber… solo probé una vez el sake y me sentó fatal"

La mujer ignorando su comentario, le lleno medio vaso…

"por un poquito no va a pasar nada"

Naruto trago saliva y accedió, bebiéndose el baso de un trago…

Tsunade aplaudió como colegiala, que admira a su profesor por hacer algo increíble… lo que significaba que ella seguía jugando sus cartas.

Naruto tosió un poco, ante la rapidez con la que trago el sake

La mujer rio divertida… y decidió pasar aun ataque aun mas directo…

"naruto-kun…"

Dijo en tono completamente sensual… llevándose las manos a los pecho

"no crees que me han crecido los pechos en estos tres años"

Naruto quedo en shock ante esa frase de la hokage, estuvo a punto de caer de la cilla… ella sonrio maliciosamente… ahora ella esperaba el momento que el reaccionara… el chico dijera o incluso gritara… ¿pero que dices vieja, tus tetas han sido siempre así de enormes?

"tsunade-chan… jajajaja… tus pechos siguen siendo enormes y lindos… no han cambiado en estos tres años"

Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse primero y segundo de enfurecerse, pero recordó que si perdía la calma, la cita se rompería y no valdría la apuesta… pero ella se sintió alagada por ese comentario por otra parte, pensándolo bien, era una forma de llamarla "linda" sin dudas, ha sido entrenado por jiraiya… tsunade trago saliva y respondió lo mas calmadamente e inocentemente

"jajajaja, pues… si y gracias por lo de lindos"

Naruto negó y siguió cenando una vez terminada la cena… tsunade pago la cuenta y se retiraron a dar un paseo

"tsunade-chan, ¿quieres que paseemos un poco?"

Tsunade sonrió y asintió

"naruto-kun… tengo una mejor idea, vamos a comprarnos unos helados y sentarnos en un banco"

Comento la hokage en un tono de colegiala adolecente… y naruto asintió no era mala idea… así que fueron a la heladería y compraron un helado y ambos se sentaron en un banco cercano…

Tsunade iba a pagar los helados, pero esta vez… naruto en un gesto que sorprendió a la mujer, los pago el…

Tsunade se sonrojo… hacia tiempo que ningún hombre le invitaba a nada…

["quizás después de todo, esto no fue tan mala idea"]

Una vez sentados… ambos disfrutaron de su helado… la noche era cálida por lo que ambos podían estar sin sus chaquetas

"naruto-kun no crees que esto es agradable"

Pregunto la mujer dejando caer un poco su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico

Naruto relajado… sonrió y respondió

"si… es agradable… tsunade-chan… ¿sabes?... crei que seria mas aburrido… pero veo que me equivocaba… lo estoy pasando realmente bien"

Tsunade rio divertida dejándose llevar por su naturalidad…

"yo también pensaba lo mismo, es extraño… quizás deberíamos volver a repetirlo algún día"

Naruto asintió con naturalidad también

"si, ¿por que no?... deberíamos hacerlo a menudo"

Disfrutando de sus helados unos minutos, después de un corto paseo y una vez el reloj marcaba la media noche… naruto decidió que era el momento de llevar a la hokage a su oficina y dar por terminada la cita… y ganar esa apuesta

Una vez llegados a la puerta de la oficina

"tsunade-chan… gracias me la he pasado genial este dia"

La mujer que estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro… que casi había olvidado la apuesta… pero entonces en su mente vino el recuerdo…"apuesta"… y estaba a punto de perderla

"gra, gracias naruto-kun"

Respondió la aludida un poco sonrojada… pero si ella daba por terminada la cita… perdería la apuesta… naruto volvería ha ser el que era, la volvería a llamar vieja y no le daría el respeto que ella esperaba por su parte

La mujer dudo un instante, y entonces en su rostro paso una idea… una idea que ella podía considerar muy absurda, pero era su única posibilidad… no podía perder esa apuesta…

[Perdóname por esto, naruto]

Tsunade tomo el rostro del chico y aproximándose lentamente beso al chico… el chico estaba siendo besado, quedo paralizado pero tras unos segundos la mujer se separo bastante sonrojada…

"…"

Un silencio incomodo estallo… ella esperaba que naruto reaccionara

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me has besado?"

Pregunto naruto muy confuso y muy sonrojado… era la primera mujer que lo besaba y el chico había quedado sorprendido porque no esperaba que esa fuera la primera mujer que lo besara, lo podía esperar de sakura, de hinata… incluso de ino o ten ten… pero tsunade

"¿tsunade-chan?..."

Naruto miraba confundido a la hokage… tras unos segundos… analizo la situación y la comprendió… dentro de el sentía un gran sentimiento de tristeza… ella había estado jugando con el, le había estado provocando todo el rato… para que el tirara los papeles y metiera la pata…

"ya lo entiendo… querías jugar conmigo, para ver si realmente me confundías y me hacías que te llamara vieja… ¿verdad?"

Dijo naruto en un tono frio y triste por sentir que la hokage había jugado con el y sus sentimientos, ya que el chico comenzó a pasarlo muy bien, de hecho la opinión de ella le había empezado a cambiar un poco…

Tsunade se sorprendió por lo que naruto le había dicho, se lamentaba de su gran error…

"yo, yo, yo… lo siento… naruto… soy una estúpida, no debí besarte… pero realmente ha sido una velada muy agradable… no te mentía… me gustaría que lo hiciéramos a menudo"

"¡NO INTENTES JUGAR CONMIGO!"

Chillo naruto molesto… tsunade miro con infinita tristeza al rubio, le había echo bastante daño y era consiente de ello, y ella no quiso nunca lastimarlo… porque lo apreciaba muchísimo como un hijo o quizás algo mas…

Tsunade se arrodillo…

"perdóname naruto, perdóname por favor… me he equivocado, pero como te prometí, he perdido la apuesta… seré tu esclava esta semana"

Naruto quedo estático por un segundo… la hokage estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pidiéndole perdon… el chico suspiro un poco triste

"tsunade-chan… dejémonos de juegos… los dos sabíamos que esta apuesta era estúpida… no tiene ningún sentido… de hecho solo quería demostrarte que yo había madurado, y yo esperaba pasar un momento agradable contigo, aunque ha decir verdadsi había preparado un par de detalles como la capa de hokagey el sake…"

Tsunade miro seria al chico, le estaba dando una lección de madures increíble… todo era por demostrarle que había madurado… y ella como estúpida se había tomado la apuesta enserio

"tsunade… si te molesta que te llame "vieja" no lo volveré a hacer… pero levántate no me gusta verte de rodillas"

Tsunade se levanto sonrojada y conmocionada por las palabras del chico…

"anulemos la apuesta… y volvamos a respetarnos y apreciarnos como tal, yo no te llamare vieja y tu no volverás a jugar conmigo"

Tsunade dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima que naruto no percibió y limpiándose el rostro con el brazo… la mujer tomo las manos del chico y con una seriedad innata en ella, sin dudarlo por un instante la mujer hablo serenamente…

"naruto-kun… me alegra ver que has madurado, me has dejado impresionada completamente… pero para mi esto era una apuesta seria con todas las de la ley… y yo soy una mujer de palabra y como he perdido… voy a cumplir mi palabra"

"seré tu esclava durante toda la semana"

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**La semana de los hokages**

 **Capitulo 2: las primeras horas como hokage**

Por fin había amanecido, naruto despertó mas temprano de lo habitual como le había pedido tsunade para empezar con su semana como hokage y ella como su asistente personal, el chico estaba bastante nervioso…

Aun no muy convencido de lo que sucedería, así que un poco confuso se dirigió a la oficina de la hokage… al llegar allí estaban, shizune, sakura y la misma hokage…

"bienvenido … naruto-sama"

Fueron las palabras de la hokage… naruto quedo sorprendido, era la primera vez que una persona lo llamaba con el sufijo "sama"… sakura y shizune quedaron muy sorprendidas no esperaban de ninguna de las maneras que ella cumpliera su palabra…

"hola, tsunade…"

"hola shizune-san, hola sakura-chan"

Tsunade con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia…

"naruto-sama puede llamarme tsunade-chan… para mi es mas cómodo y me permitiría sentirme mas familiar a usted con el cargo de asistente personal"

"naruto…"

Fue a decir algo sakura… pero tsunade la callo a la kunoichi levantando la voz u mirándola con seriedad…

"por favor sakura… trata con respeto al hokage de la aldea y no lo llames así"

Sakura y shizune quedaron totalmente descompuestas… tsunade se había metido completamente en el papel, y no daban crédito… naruto negó con una sonrisa

"no, no es necesario… pueden tratarme igual que siempre, además esto va a ser solo una semana…"

Tsunade suspiro resignada

"de acuerdo entonces… naruto-kun… pero debes entender que el cargo de hokage, requiere un respeto y una autoridad que debes imponer para que el pueblo te mire con buenos ojos…"

Dijo finalmente…

"Agradezco la preocupación… tsunade-chan… pero también va por ti, trátame igual que antes por favor"

Tsunade finalmente se tuvo que resignar de discutir con el nuevo hokage temporal…

"bueno… gracias por el recibimiento, pero debemos ponernos a trabajar ¿no?... bueno shizune tu puedes tomar varios días libres, puesto que tsunade chan va a realizar tu trabajo"

Shizune asintió y con permiso se retiro… y sakura quedo observando a naruto, al cual veía muy distinto con la capa con la palabra de "kage" en la espalda y sentado en el asiento del hokage y su maestra de pie a su lado como hacia shizune…

"sakura-chan… ¿deseas alguna cosa mas?"

Sakura negó nerviosa y con permiso se retiro… dejando solos a su maestra y a naruto este ultimo suspiro aliviado, solo llevaba cinco minutos como hokage y sentía mucha responsabilidad…

Tsunade comenzó a explicarle sus funciones como hokage, el chico tomaba notay tras entenderlo todo, comenzó con su trabajo…

"naruto-kun… a las 12 horas tienes que recibir al equipo 10… liderados por asuma sarutobi…"

Naruto asintió… y con una sonrisa en su rostro, decidió comenzar con su apuesta…

"tsunade-chan… no he desayunado… quiero que me traigas un poco de ramen"

Tsunade no muy sorprendida hizo una reverencia y se retiro… por su parte naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro… empezó a reír… esta semana seria muy divertida sin dudas…

"tengo que controlarme, tengo que controlarme… no debo ser muy cruel"

Tras 10 minutos… naruto saboreaba su plato de ramen recién echo… y disfrutando delante de tsunade que miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro…

"tsunade-chan… me sorprendes… no esperaba que te mostraras tan amable conmigo, pensé que lo harias desganada o que renunciarías"

Tsunade sonrió…

"nunca… naruto-kun… nunca… soy una mujer de palabra"

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente…

"Bueno tsunade-chan, es un poco incomodo estar sentado tanto tiempo… quiero que me des un masaje"

Tsunade miro a naruto por un instante en sus ojos se dibujo una expresión de malestar, pero al ver la sonrisa del chico… no le quedo mas remedio que obedecer

Tsunade avergonzada empezó a masajearlo… mientras naruto sonreía y gemía de placer, porque ella como ninja medica, era una excelente masajista…

La mañana transcurrió tranquila… naruto no pidió muchos caprichos a la mujer, salvo el plato de ramen, varios masajes al cuello y espalda… y que básicamente le diera un poco de conversación ya que no pensaba que pudiera ser aburrido esto de ser hokage…

A las 12… el equipo 10 de asuma sarutobi hacia acto de presencia… asuma miraba palido la escena, shikamaru, chouji y ino no daban crédito…

"¿Qué significa esto?... naruto"

Pregunto ino… tsunade corrigió…

"ino… trata con respeto al hokage… aunque solo lo sea por una semana, es el hokage actualmente "

"que problemático"

Dijo shikamaru

"wow… naruto… increíble eres el hokage aunque solo sea por una semana"

Finalmente dijo chouji… naruto suspiro cansado…

Naruto les pidió el informe de la misión que habían realizado con éxito, naruto asintió complacido… las cosas iban por ahora muy bien

A la hora de la comida, naruto y tsunade comieron en la oficina, tomandose un descanso para luego volver al trabajo…

"naruto-kun… ¿Qué tal la experiencia de ser hokage?"

"aburrido… pero maravilloso que estes conmigo a mi lado, eres realmente útil"

Tsunade tuvo un leve sonrojo por lo dicho del chico, este solo tenia una sonrisa lo cual avergonzó mas a la hokage

"mu… muchas gracias… si quieres… naruto-kun… ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido?"

Pregunto tsunade…

"juguemos a las cartas… y quien pierda se quite una prenda…"

Respondió naruto…

"hmmm… ¿strip poker?... ¿crees que me vas a ganar?"

Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa…

"dalo por echo, en 10 minutos… no te va a quedar ninguna sola prenda, tsunade-chan"

Bufo naruto convencido de que iba a derrotar a la quinta hokage

Y así empezaron a jugar a las cartas… jugando sus respectivas manos… 10 minutos después…

Naruto había perdido solo dos prendas… que dejo perder aposta para hacerla creer que aun podía ganar, quedándose sin camiseta alguna con el pecho totalmente descubierto… tsunade en cambio solo le quedaba una prenda la mas intima, por lo que ella ahora se cubría sus enormes pechos con sus brazos…

Su rostro estaba rojo y sumida en la humillación mas absoluta…

"tsunade-chan… ¿estas preparada?... lo próximo que me vas a dar son las bragitas"

Dijo naruto maliciosamente bastante sonrojado por ver a la hokage con ese aspecto… tsunade bufo… naruto estaba disfrutando como nunca, no pudo evitar pensar, en que ahora mismo el ero-sennin daría lo que fuera por ser el en ese mismo instante…

No obstante por alguna razón de improviso pasaron tres personas por la puerta de la oficina… los cuales al ver dicha escena quedaron impactados, al ver a la hokage estar detrás de el escritorio sumida en vergüenza por estar desnuda y a naruto sin camiseta

Kakashi se encontraba estático en el suelo con un tremendo hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, jiraiya estaba completamente conmocionado y cayo desmayado y por el lado de sakura, ella se encontraba palida completamente palida y por acto de reflejo…

"¡NARUTO!"

La kunoichi estampo un golpe tan sumamente fuerte, que este quedo incrustado en el suelo…

"¡PERVERTIDO!... ¿Qué LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A TSUNADE?

"Sakura-chan… No es lo que piensas"

Dijo naruto levantándose asustado… tsunade se escondió debajo de la mesa totalmente avergonzada… pensando que no podría volver a salir a la calle, de la vergüenza y humillación que estaba pasando

¿Por qué han entrado sin tocar?

Fue lo único que la mujer pensó en ese momento

"TSUNADE-SAMA ¿Por qué esta desnuda?... usted es la hokage no puede hacer tales cosas"

Naruto comenzó a sudar frio … tsunade al escuchar eso se levanto cogiendo la capa del suelo para cubrirse

"sakura yo no soy la hokage ahora mismo y si estoy así es porque estábamos apostando una prenda por partida, no ves le he ganado 2 rondas a naruto-kun

Intento decir la mujer con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa

Naruto sonrió, al menos ella, si que le trataba con repeto en ese momento y en el caso de sakura se volvió loca, ella lo defendería, sakura echando humo se retiro no sin tirar una ultima frase cargada de veneno hacia su maestra

"pues si los hokages de esta aldea se ponen hacer estupideces… no quiero ni imaginarme que ocurrirá con la aldea cuando tengamos problemas serios"

Dijo la chica abandonando la sala arrastrando a kakashi y jiraiya hacia fuera dando un portazo al retirarse, tsunade bufo molesta pero entonces ella vio a naruto ponerle una mano en el hombro

"tsunade-chan tranquila… sakura estaba molesta porque ha pensado mal… no le hagas mucho caso, no hablaba enserio"

Dijo el chico intentandi restar importancia al cabreo de la alumna de la hokage, la hokage sorprendida por la actitud madura del chico asintió

Naruto se volteo

"vístete tsunade-chan me doy por satisfecho habiendo ganado esta partida además que si hubieras ganado es que algo malo estaría a punto de pasar"

Tsunade asintió algo apenada y avergonzada, naruto la conocía muy bien y ella no esperaba tanto de el

Y tras su descanso, volvieron a sus labores que aunque eran aburridas eran necesarias por el bien de la aldea aunque la tarde paso rápida y a ultima hora el nuevo hokage recibió una visita muy especial

El equipo de konohamaru al completo con udon moegi y el acompañado de su sensei ebisu hicieron aparición

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, konohamaru se lanzo a los brazos del rubio

"naruto… ¡por fin eres hokage!"

Naruto rio divertido

"solo por una semana…"

Naruto empezó a revisar el informe del equipo de konohamaru, como recién nombrados genins, solo que les encomendaban misiones sencillas de rango D y konohamaru no estaba contento con ello

"naruto-nichan mandame a una misión de rango A estoy preparado es lo menos que puedes esperar del séptimo hokage de konoha"

Tsunade y ebisu cayeron de espaldas… udon y moegi miraron asustados a su compañero y naruto divertido

"sabes perfectamente que no puedo, pero voy a hacer algo mejor… vas a hacer una misión rango D"

Konohamaru grito por la injusticia

"NOOOOO… naruto-nichan no me hagas esto"

Naruto empezó a ojear los papeles de misiones finalmente encontró la que buscaba

"ya que tienes tantas ganas de hacer una misión vas a ir a buscar un pequeño felino que se ha extraviado en la aldea"

Ebisu hablo por primera vez

"naruto-sama mi equipo necesita descansar especialmente moegi quien había sufrido una lesión en el tobillo… si gustas yo hare la misión por los tres"

Naruto con una sonrisa negó

"No te preocupes ebisu sensei… lleva a moegi a su casa su lesión solo necesita unos días de reposo, konohamaru y udon la cumplirán y otro miembro que os voy a facilitar asi sereis un equipo de tres"

Naruto miro a tsunade

"Tsunade-chan… les ayudaras a encontrar ese gato… asi que preparate"

Tsunade cayo al suelo de la impresión y todos los demás quedaron con la boca abierta y la sanin muy molesta increpo a naruto

"¿como te atreves a pedirme que haga una misión rango D?"

Naruto negó con su dedo

"eres una ninja de la aldea de konoha, no importa el titulo que ostentes, tsunade-chan tu deber es la de cumplir misiones para la aldea de konoha y es lo que vas a hacer!

Tsunade muy sorprendida asintió aunque no muy segura de que esta fuera la verdadera razon por la que naruto le pedia que hiciera la misión

Minutos después…

Konohamaru udo y tsunade corrian detrás de ese gato, esta ultima totalmente abochornada y avergonzada, la gente empezó a reírse tras unos minutos al ver a dos niños y a una mujer como ella, perseguir un gato como locos…

Tsunade iba pensando en las mil y unas formas de hacerle pagar por esta humillación al rubio

Tras una hora la misión había sido cumplida con éxito, konohamaru fue quien atrapo al gato, en un descuido mientras tsunade se enfrentaba por agarrarlo

Naruto miraba a los tres riéndose a mas no poder

"perfecto lo habeis logrado, estoy orgulloso de los tres, especialmente de ti tsunade-chan"

Dijo el chico con ironia, la hokage bufo y con una sonrisa imploro que no mas humillaciones por hoy

Y así el dia acabo, ella iba a marcharse cansada y molesta pero antes de que pudiera salir

"tsunade-chan… quedate"

La hokage se volteo a ver que era lo que quería el rubio

"quieres cenar conmigo? , yo te invito"

Tsunade sorprendida miro lo confusa al chico

"¿Por qué quieres invitarme a cenar?"

Naruto con una sonrisa fue sincero

"porque no quiero cenar solo"

"bueno me parece bien, pero ayer dijiste que no tenias dinero"

Naruto asintió

"eso es lo que te dije, pero tengo unos ahorrillos secretos… además, esto es por agradecimiento a como te has comportado hoy"

Tsunade sonrio ligeramente

"de acuerdo, pero que conste acepto, porque me lo pides amablemente ya que te has pasado un poco tratándome como me has tratado"

Tienes razon pero bueno, ha sido divertido , además has sumado una misión mas en tu historial de misiones

Tsunade suspiro cansada

"dejemoslo, permíteme que me de una ducha rápida y nos vamos"

Naruto asintió, observando el paisaje de konoha como atardecía, pudo observar como había sido su primer dia como hokage y no había estado mal, pero no sabia porque quería pasar un rato mas con tsunade

Treinta minutos después, tsunade venia arreglada y aseada… luciendo su clásica ropa informal

"nos vamos?... naruto-kun"

Naruto y tsunade pasaban juntos cogidos del brazo, según tsunade era apropiado que en una cita, la mujer cogiera el brazo del hombre aunque no fuera una cita real

Tras unos minutos

Naruto y tsunade que apenas habían hablado entraron a un restaurante… nuevamente para sorpresa de la hokage esta vez tampoco era ichiraku ramen

Pero era un restaurante mas informal que el de la noche anterior… aunque la mujer eso no le importo demasiado

Una vez dentro, les sirvieron los primeros platos y algo de sake

"perdóname por haberte tratado como lo he hecho hoy, pero solo quería divertirme un poco… pero me has demostrado que eres una mujer de palabra y que cumple tus apuestas por mi no tienes que seguir con esto"

Tsunade sorprendida negó con la cabeza

"naruto-kun te dije que cumpliría hasta el ultimo dia y lo hare… soy una mujer de palabra"

Naruto asintió en un gesto de suspiro… tras la cena ambos decidieron dar un paseo como la noche anterior

Naruto y tsunade caminaban al lado, cogidos del brazo… y fue cuando el rubio se percato que alguien los seguía

"tsunade-chan nos están siguiendo"

Tsunade asintió

"Si y se quien, el pervertido de jiraiya"

Tsunade le susurro algo a naruto en el oído este se sonrojo un poco pero asintió en señal de afirmación y la mujer se acerco mas a el en plan cariñoso

"naruto-kun, gracias por la cena, hacia tiempo que nadie me hacia pasar un buen rato"

Dijo la hokage en un tono meloso y en vos alta para que jiraiya la oyera, este sabiendo que tsunade le había descubierto

Se alejo un poco entonces se cruzo con sakura, este le comento lo que estaba sucediendo y a la chica se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si naruto y tsunade estaban jugando a las parejas ella no se quedaría atrás

Tomo del brazo a l viejo pervertido y empezaron a caminar

Tras unos minutos

Naruto y tsunade estaban sentados en un banco observando el cielo nocturno de konoha, mientras hablaban tranquilamente, cuando vieron pasar a jiraiya y sakura cogidos del brazo los dos quedaron un poco sorprendidos, pero entonces tsunade comenzó a reírse

"Vaya, vaya jiraiya ahora te buscas a las chicas jovencitas"

Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa divertida y burlona

Jiraiya se volteo y con una sonrisa burlona devolvió el ataque

"mira quien habal, la abuela con aspecto de veinteañera que tiene que salir con su nieto porque nadie la quiere"

Tsunade se levanto y dispuesta a golpear al viejo naruto la detuvo con sus brazos

"tranquila, tsunade-chan no le hagas caso tu no eres vieja, eres una gran mujer y otras deberían tomar tu ejemplo y ser mas amables"

Sakura bufo molesta, pero jiraiya la detuvo

"dejalo sakura, no malgastes tus energias en este tonto desgraciado"

Y ambos se marcharon por caminos separados

Naruto y tsunade quedaron solos, naruto se sintió un poco mal porque no le gustaba que jiraiya le dijera algo así, pero tsunade que comprendía como se sentía

"no le hagas caso naruto-kun solo lo ha dicho, porque esta celoso, de que yo te hiciera mas caso a ti que a el, y a decir verdad te prefiero mil veces mas a ti que al tonto de jiraiya pero el es un buen hombre y en el fondo te quiere mucho"

Tsunade beso la frente del chico con mucha ternura y cariño y con una sonrisa el chico quedo un poco sonrojado

"Volvamos a casa naruto-kun"

Naruto asintió y un poco mas animado regresaron a la oficina de la hokage, durante el camino no hablaron demasiado pero tsunade iba pensativa y silenciosa, naruto iba también pensativo pero almenos comentaba alguna cosa, cuando llegaron el chico iba a despedirse de la mujer

Pero tsunade lo detuvo con su brazo

"naruto-kun… quedate conmigo esta noche"

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Perdonen por tardar siglos en escribir este segundo capitulo, pero lo hice ya que tenia un poco de problemas con los capítulos que siguen, así que les tengo un aviso, si ya leyeron el fanfic original, les comento que apartir del capitulo tres, le empezare a cambiar cosas y meter cosas que no están en la historia original. Bueno eso es todo así que les deseo una buena noche :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: suceso

Tsunade había dicho algo que dejo sorprendido a naruto, tanto que este lo mal interpreto

A… pu… pues yo – dijo naruto un poco rojo

Huu – tsunade no comprendió la reacción de naruto hasta después de unos segundo – haa, no, no es lo que tu crees, es solo que quiero seguir hablando contigo un poco mas de tiempo

Haa – dijo naruto un poco mas normal – esta bien, no hay problema, si eso es lo que te mantiene feliz – dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Hmm… - tsunade se sonrojo un poco por lo que naruto dijo, pero siguió actuando normal – gracias naruto-kun

Descuida, para eso están los amigos tsunade-chan – dijo naruto muy tranquilo –tsunade-chan

Después de lo dicho por naruto ambos entraron a la casa de tsunade, minutos después naruto ya estaba sentado en el sofá de tsunade, y esta venia con dos bebidas en manos

Ten bebe esto – le dijo tsunade mientras le pasaba una de las bebidas

Gracias, aunque no era necesario – dijo naruto aceptando la bebida

Desde pequeña me educaron así, es costumbre – le dijo tsunade con una sonrisa

Vaya, y cambiando de tema como te ha ido en estos años que estuve fuera de konoha – dijo el pelirubio mientras le daba un trago a su bebida – hu pero que bueno, que es

Veras, en estos pocos años, yo junto con toda la aldea de konoha hemos tenido dificultades, no muchas pero si un poco problemáticas – le dijo tsunade mientras se le quedaba viendo a su bebida muy concentrada – sabes siento que no soy buena para esto, no se porque lo hago, solo soy una torpe y perdedora apostadora

Tsunade-chan – dijo naruto un poco preocupado – tu eres muy buena hokage, no tienes que pensar en eso, recuerda que la aldea de konoha es una familia y siempre te querremos, y tampoco eres torno y mucho menos perdedora, has cambiado mucho a varias personas de esta aldea en especial a sakura.

Naruto-kun – dijo tsunade muy sorprendida – gracias, eres un gran chico, sin duda serás un gran hokage en el futuro

Esas palabras hicieron que naruto se sintiera un poco mal

N… no lo creo tsunade – dijo naruto con su rostro ensombrecido

Naruto-kun… - tsunade quedo sorprendida por el semblante que ahora tenia naruto

Sabes, muchas cosas pasaron en mi entrenamiento, cosas que ni el viejo ero-sennin vio, y eso me hiso ver que su historia, la historia de los tres grandes sennin, se están repitiendo con sus nuevos pupilos, y si, no hago algo rapido tengo miedo de que sasuke termine con un gran rencor hacia konoha, yo me pase lamentando el no haber podido traer devuelta a mi mejor amigo y que sakura termine metida en los juegos – en eso un pequeña lagrima salió del ojo izquierdo de naruto – el que es un bueno para nada soy yo, mira me, soy un perdedor, hasta estas alturas de seguro ni puedo derrotar a sasuke, y …

Plaf… - tsunade al no soportar lo que decía naruto, respondió con una cachetada – escuchame bien naruto – dijo tsunade mientras veia directo a los ojos a naruto – tu no eres un bueno para nada, y jamás vuelvas a pensar de esa manera – dijo tsunade que dejo Salir una pequeña lagrima – yo se que podrás traer de vuelta a sasuke, y que ustedes tres no acabaran como nosotros – en eso tsunade no pudo mas y abrazo a naruto – así que deja de pensar así por favor naruto-kun, no te tortures – dijo tsunade rompiendo en llanto, un llanto que solo podía escuchar naruto

Tsu… tsuna… tsunade-chan – dijo naruto correspondiendo el abrazo y al igual que tsunade este callo en un llanto – muchas gracias

Después de ese emotivo momento tsunade y naruto se separaron y naruto empezó a caer dormido, tsunade acomodo la cabeza de naruto en su regazo y se le quedo viendo detalladamente.

Sal de ahí jiraiya – dijo tsunade muy calmada – no tienes que ocultarte para ver a tu ahijado

Y… yo solo quería ver como estaba – dijo jiraiya recordando lo del parque

Jiraiya, el sabe que tu nunca le dirias algo así enserio – dijo tsunade todavía viendo el rostro de naruto

Vaya, parece que salió con la misma cara de su padre – dijo jiraiya mientras veia a naruto – al mejor de mis estudiantes y a tu antiguo amor imposible

… - tsunade solo guardo silencio hasta que – sabes, yo, yo no se que hacer, naruto me recuerda a el

Tsunade – dijo jiraiya

No se que me pasa, no había tenido este sentimiento de culpa desde que murió dan – dijo tsunade llevándose sus manos al pecho

… - jiraiya miro a tsunade

Me hubiera gustado cuidarlo – dijo tsunade comenzando a llorar de nuevo pero hizo lo posible por no despertar a naruto

Sabes que no lo podias hacer – dijo jiraiya

Pero yo si le hubiera dado el amor de una madre que siempre le hizo falta – dijo tsunade muy triste – yo le hubiera dado la felicidad de una buena infancia, soy un asco de madrina

Tsunade – dijo jiraiya – tu no tienes culpa, tu estas enamorada, del hijo de tu amor platónico

P… porque lo piensas – dijo tsunade un poco calmada

Desde que te salvo de kabuto hace tres años – dijo jiraiya – me di cuenta que tenias un comportamiento distinto pero lo podías camuflajeabas muy bien

Lo se, aquien quiero engañar – dijo tsunade con una sonrisa muy triste – que me perdone mi querida kushina

En eso naruto comenzó a despertar

Bueno yo me voy – dijo jiraiya mientras le daba la espalda a tsunade y desaparecia en un remolino de hojas sin mostrar una pequeña lagrima que salía de su ojo – "parece que otra vez he sido derrotado por mi alumno"

Adiós – dijo tsunade mientras veia a jiraiya irse,

Disculpa – dijo naruto un poco apenado

No te preocupes, esta bien – dijo tsunade – además naruto-kun, después de una jornada de trabajo esta bien descansar

Gracias tsunade-chan – dijo naruto acomodándose – y quieres seguir platicando

Si, por supuesto – dijo tsunade con una sonrisa – y de que quieres hablar naruto-kun

No se, tu di un tema – dijo naruto de manera cortes

Después de una media hora y de muchas bebidas más naruto y tsunade terminaron sin darse cuenta un poco pasados de ebrios

Tsunade-chan que era eso ¡hip! – dijo naruto ebrio

No lo se ¡hip! – dijo tsunade mas ebria que naruto – donde esta mi sakeee – dijo tsunade mientras buscaba una botella de color naranja – haaa, aquí esta – dijo tsunade mientras leia la envoltura – ju… jugo de na… naranja – dijo tsunade confundida

Que, qui… quieres naranja – dijo naruto acercándose, pero sin darse cuenta cayo encima de tsunade y esta casi tira la botella de jugo pero por reflejo de naruto este la agarro y la coloco en la mesa mientras ellos estaban en el piso – que me paso

Na… naruto-kun – dijo tsunade muy sonrojada

Tsunade-chan – dijo naruto acercándose poco a poco a los labios de tsunade

Naruto-kun – y sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban besando, el beso inicio un poco mal, pero cada segundo parecía eterno, y conforme pasaban estos, el beso se profundizaba y el deseo aumentaba para ellos

Y… yo lo – dijo naruto un poco apenado

Con… continua – dijo tsunade mientras volvia a besar a naruto este por su parte por instinto fue tomando uno de los grandes pechos de tsunade – a… aquí no, mejor vayamos a mi habitación – aun picados con un flameante beso de lengua llegaron a la cama, naruto con delicadeza fue colocando a tsunade en su cama para después quitarle lentamente su blusa de siempre, naruto comenzó a besar desde el cuello lenta y cariñosamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales eran blancos redondos y suaves con su aureola rosada, este comenzó a chupar uno de los pesones de tsunade causando que ella diera un pequeño gemido de la exitacion – hyaaa – gimió tsunade mientras que naruto proseguía a chupar el otro peson lenta y cariñosamente causando muchos mas gemidos a tsunade, despes de terminar con los pechos naruto prosiguió a quitarle su pantalón a tsunade hasta dejarla en solo pantis, las cuales eran moradas y provocadoras, naruto comenzó a estimular la vagina de tsunade haciendo que ella chillara un poco y también se fuese mojando, después naruto le quito las pantis y comenzo el sexo oral a tsunade, naruto para ser virgen, tenia mucho talento, ya que el hacia chillar a tsunade de la exitacion y tan bien le había echo venirse – n… no quiero que pienses que soy egoísta – dijo tsunade tirando a naruto para quitarle un poco rápido su ropa dejándolo solo en boxer, comenzó al igual que naruto desde el cuello hasta llegar a su entrepierna con besos calmados y cariñosos. Lentamente fue sacando el pene erecto de naruto el cual lentamente comenzó a lamer desde su escroto hasta su glande y terminando en la cabeza de su pene, esto lo siguió repitiendo, hasta llegar a meterlo en su boca, lo que provoca que casi se ahogara, lo cual preocupo a naruto, esta siguió normal y metió el pene erecto de naruto hasta su garganta y comenzó con un sube y baja con su boca haciendo gemir mas a naruto, tsunade aumento la velocidad haciendo que naruto llegara a su máxima capacidad, haciendo que se viniera en la boca de tsunade, esta jamás se espero que el soltara una descargar tan grande haciéndole ahogar de nuevo – haa – dijo tsunade mientras traga el semen de naruto

L… lo siento tsunade-chan pero ya no me puedo detener – dijo naruto mientras se acostaba sobre tsunade

Es… esta bien naruto, se gentil conmigo… e… es… mi primera vez … - dijo tsunade esto por su parte sorprendió al uzumaki

Pe… pero y dan – dijo naruto

Éramos pareja pero nunca llegamos a tener sexo – dijo tsunade volteando a ver a otro lado muy roja

Okey, entonces comenzare – dijo naruto mientras metia lentamente su grande y duro pene dentro de las paredes de la vagina de tsunade

Kyaaaa – chillo de dolor tsunade al sentir como su himen era traspasado por el uzumaki

Tsunade-chan – dijo naruto preocupado, pero todas estas preocupaciones se fueron cuando tsunade empujo a naruto y esta quedo encima de el

N… no te preocupes, el dolor es pasajero – dijo tsunade comenzando a girar el pene de naruto, hasta que este llego hasta el interior de tsunade – kyaaaa – tsunade gimió de placer comenzó a hacer un sube y baja con sus caderas al pene de naruto este solo quedo sorprendido de la acción que realizaba tsunade, este sorprendió a tsunade

Ahora es mi turno – dijo naruto mientras sentaba a tsunade sobre su regazo y comenzaba a hacer un brusco y violento sube y baja con sus caderas, esto hacia que tsunade chillara de placer

Na… naruto – dijo tsunade mientras era envestida – ya, ya me… me

Yo… yo también tsunade – dijo naruto mientras llegaba al máximo

Hazlo dentro – dijo tsunade a el oído de naruto, rápidamente ella cerro con sus piernas la cadera de naruto y rodeo el cuello de este con sus manos

O… okey – dijo naruto mientras sus envestidas se volvían mas y mas violentas y bruscas causando mas gemidos a tsunade, sin darse cuenta sus colmillos crecieron un poco y sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo intenso

¡Me… me vengo! – dijeron los dos en un grito que solo ellos pudieron escuchar, no sin antes naruto mordió el lado derecho del cuello de tsunade, y esta a tal acción dio gritos un poco mas fuertes mientras era llenada con el espeso, caliente y rico semen de naruto

Ambos terminaron cansados, y naruto dejo durmiendo a tsunade en su cama como si nada hubiera pasado, este prosiguió a dormir en el sofá esa noche, para ellos todo lo que habían echo era solo un sueño, un lindo y tierno sueño. A la mañana siguiente alguien tocaba la puerta lo cual hizo que naruto se levantara y le abriera

Ho naruto, tan temprano por aquí – dijo kakashi

Kakashi sensei que se le ofrece – dijo naruto

Bueno vengo a decirle a tsunade sama que hay una reunión – dijo kakashi – ahora mismo y requieren de su presencia

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **Verdad**

Naruto tomo en dirección a la oficina del hokage junto con kakashi sensei, para tratar sobre el informe de la reunión.

Bueno ya que estamos aquí – dijo naruto sentándose y con un poco de seriedad – infórmame mas sobre esa reunión

Veras naruto, estas reuniones son muy a menudo – dijo kakashi – pero parece que esta reunión esta un poco

Adivinare, esta molesto el consejo de konoha – dijo naruto, lo cual kakashi asintió – por que sea hokage solo una semana

Naruto, esto es serio – dijo kakashi un poco serio

Esta bien – dijo naruto un poco calmado – ire de inmediato

No naruto – dijo kakashi negándole – la que debe asistir es tsunade-sama, no importa si tu eres el hokage por una semana, si vas, eso seria como una ofensa al consejo y tomarían represalias contra ti y contra tsunade sama

Esta bien – dijo naruto derrotado – iré a decirle a tsunade-chan, gracias kakashi-sensei puedes retirarte

De acuerdo naruto, te digo de una vez que la reunión ya comenzó – dijo kakashi mientras se retiraba

Gracias – dijo naruto mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a ver a tsunade, ya al estar enfrente del cuarto de la rubia este entro silenciosamente para no despertar a tsunade – tsu… - naruto quedo paralizado por unos minutos por lo que veía, tsunade parecía como una princesa mientras dormía, parecía tan delicada como el cristal, tan tierna como un pequeño zorrito bebe, y tan hermosa como la luna llena en un cielo cubierto de una lluvia de estrellas, este se sonrojo un poco sin saber porque mientras que en su pecho sentía como su corazón aceleraba cada vez mas, esto hizo que no pudiera levantar a tsunade, ya que no quería molestarla, pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que naruto se atreviera a despertarla – tsu… tsunade-chan despierta – le dijo naruto al oído, pero al ver que no se levantaba, se le ocurrió algo – tsunade-chan has ganado una dotación de sake de por vida

¡¿Qué, SAKE DONDE?! – dijo tsunade levantándose de tope – que … naruto que haces aquí

Me vinieron a informar, de que tienes una reunión ahora – dijo naruto alejándose un poco

Gra… gracias, esperame para darme un baño y nos vamos – dijo tsunade mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha

Y porque tengo que esperarte – le pregunto el rubio

Que no piensas acompañarme, eres muy descortés – dijo tsunade en forma de burla, lo cual molesto a naruto

Okey, okey te acompañare – dijo naruto mientras hacia un puchero

Ja j aja, es broma, pero también me vendría bien un poco de compañía – dijo tsunade mientras ingresaba a su ducha. Minutos mas tarde tsunade salía del baño ya vestida con su ropa típica – bien vámonos

Después de unos minutos, ya en la reunión del consejo

Llegas tarde estúpida – dijo un hombre con casi todo el rostro vendado – pero que bien aparte de ser estúpida eres irresponsable – naruto al escuchar eso se molesto pero fue calmado por tsunade

Señor danzo, le pido que respete a tsunade-sama – dijo el señor feudal muy serio – ella es la hokage actual de konoha

Gracias por el recibimiento tan cortes – dijo tsunade con mucha ironía

Disculpe tsunade-san – dijo el señor feudal

Entonces de que tema están discutiendo – dijo tsunade tomando asiento

Veras tsunade, los últimos días hemos visto como no ejerces bien tu papel de hokage – dijo el señor feudal con seriedad – es mas parece que para ti es una broma

Disculpe, lo siento si mi forma de actuar fue muy tonta estos últimos días – dijo tsunade haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Muy tonta dices – cuestiono danzo – no sabes ni siquiera ser adulta, no importa como lo veas tu solo eres una basura – esa fue la gota que derramo el baso de la cordura de naruto

Mira estúpido – dijo naruto mientras tomaba a danzo del cuello – no te atrevas a hablarle así a tsunade-san

Je, je je je je – rio danzo mientras veía a naruto – no puede ser, el pequeño naruto uzumaki, si que has caído tsunade, yo pensé que no podias caer mas por debajo de la basura, pero al ver que traes a este pequeño, no, mejor dicho a este malnacido demonio contigo veo que solo eres un pedazo de mierda

Estas muerto – dijo naruto lanzando un fuerte golpe contra danzo, pero este fue detenido muy fácil por el viejo

Vaya, no pensé que te atreverías – dijo danzo poniéndose serio – escúchame bien estúpido demonio – en eso danzo lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a naruto que lo hizo azotar con una pared – tu no eres nadie, tu nunca podrás llegar a ser hokage, solo eres un estúpido demonio, que cree que con solo ser hokage le respetaran, eres muy muy estúpido, tanto tu como el inservible sarutobi, es mas eres igual de patético que el estúpido cuarto hokage

N… no hables así de mis mas grandes héroes – dijo naruto levantándose muy serio – ellos fueron grandes personas

Naruto-kun por favor para – le dijo tsunade mientras se ponía enfrente de naruto

Grandes personas dices – dijo danzo – sabes el porque te han tratado así desde pequeño, sabes quien fue el responsable de las humillaciones que recibías de pequeño

Danzo, cállate – dijo el representante del clan nara

Fue tu mismísimo padre – esto sorprendió a naruto el cual solo soltó pequeñas lagrimas - ¡EL CUARTO HOKAGE! – esto rompió el corazón del rubio

N… no puede… no puede ser cierto – dijo naruto muy sorprendido – es mentira – en eso vio a tsunade un poco tiste con pequeñas lagrimas – lo sabias, ¡LO SABIAS! – grito naruto muy molesto – por que nunca me lo dijeron, saben por que cosas pase? , saben cuanto dolor y sufrimiento surgió dentro de mi cuando era pequeño?

Naruto-kun, por favor calmate – dijo tsunade tomándole sus manos al rubio

Porque? – dijo naruto derramando lagrimas – porque no me lo dijeron ¡PORQUE!

Lo teníamos prohibido, te lo diríamos cuando tuvieras 18 años – dijo tsunade con la cabeza agachada

Sin dudarlo naruto solo huyo de la sala, mientras tsunade volteo a ver a danzo, con ganas de matarlo

Danzo – dijo tsunade con el rostro ensombresido – eres un estúpido – dijo tsunade mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la cara a danzo, rápidamente tsunade salió de la sala en busca de naruto, rápidamente sin pensarlo se topo con el viejo pervertido – jiraiya – tsunade comenzó a llorar

Tsunade que te pasa – dijo jiraiya muy preocupado

Lo sabe – dijo tsunade llorando – naruto lo sabe

Que cosa – dijo jiraiya sin entender

Sabe quien es su padre – dijo tsunade

No puede ser, el viejo lo prohibió – dijo jiraiya muy preocupado – quien fue

Fue danzo, ese viejo estúpido le dijo – tsunade no paraba de llorar – debí detenerle cuando pude

Tranquilízate tsunade – le dijo jiraiya – en ves de llorar deberías buscar a naruto – le dijo jiraiya serio

Si, eso es lo primordial – dijo tsunade mientras empezaba a correr con mucha preocupación

Mientras tanto con el viejo sannin

Maldito danzo – dijo jiraiya corriendo – porque, porque lo hizo – jiraiya sin verlo se topo con sakura

Hola, jiraiya sama, porque esta tan preocupado – dijo sakura muy confundida

Sakura hazme un favor – le dijo rapido el viejo pervertido

Si – dijo sakura muy confundida

Bien, si vez a kakashi dile, naruto sabe la verdad – dijo jiraiya mientras se retiraba mientras dejaba a sakura muy confundida

Oiga, que significa – dijo sakura, pero fue inútil ya que jiraiya no le había escucha – oh vamos – dijo un poco molesta, después sakura siguió su camino por las calles de konoha, cuando de sorpresa se topo con el ninja que copia kakashi hatake

Oh sakura que haces aquí – dijo el hatake tranquilo

Ha… pues yo la verdad quería darle un mensaje de jiraiya-sama – dijo sakura igual de tranquila

Así y cual es – pregunto kakashi con mucha duda

Naruto sabe la verdad – dijo sakura lo mas normal posible

… - esto dejo pasmado a kakashi – no puede ser – dijo en vos muy baja – sakura por favor acompáñame

Hee… porque – dijo muy confundida y asombrada

Tu solo hazlo, en el camino te lo explicare – dijo kakashi mientras empezaba a correr sobre los tejados de la casa

O… okey – dijo sakura un poco preocupada por el tono de voz que utilizo kakashi

En otra parte con naruto

Porque? – dijo naruto con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos – porque me hiciste esto – dijo naruto mientras observaba el rostro de el hokage – eras mi padre, eras mi ídolo – dijo muy furioso mientras que un chakra rojo lo empezaba a cubrir – que es esto – pensó naruto mientras notaba como el chakra rojo lo empezaba a rodear completamente

Vaya mocoso – dijo alguien con una gran voz

Donde estoy – dijo naruto asombrado – y mas importante quien eres tu

Yo – dijo la gran voz – soy el poderoso kyubi, la bestia de nueve colas

Tu eres el demonio dentro de mi – dijo naruto sorprendido – pero porque me trajiste a este lugar – dijo muy confundido

Quiero presentarte a alguien – dijo el kyubi mientras empezaba a resplandecer en el lugar

Hola naruto – dijo una voz nunca antes oída por el rubio

Cuarto hokage – dijo naruto muy sorprendido

No me digas así, mejor dime – dijo minato mientras revolvía el cabello del rubio – papa

Pa… pa. Papa – dijo naruto abrazando a minato fuertemente, mientras soltaba muchas lagrimas – eres tu, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho junto con mi mama

Yo lo se naruto – dijo minato llorando – no sabes como me hubiera gustado verte crecer al igual tu madre lo hubiera querido

Pero, como es que estas aquí – dijo naruto terminando el abrazo

Antes de morir deje un poco de mi esencia contigo – dijo minato – y solo aparecería si el sello fuese a desaparecer, o romperse, pero el kyubi me trajo porque quería que hablara contigo – en eso minato voltio a ver al kyubi – se lo agradezco, pero ahora quiero aclararte algo

Que cosa padre – dijo naruto con mucha atención

La razon de mi muerte la de tu madre, y el porque el kyubi esta sellado en ti es por que hace dieciséis años, cuando el kyuby ataco la aldea, no fue porque el zorro lo quisiera, a el lo estaban controlando, una persona con un poder fuera de lo común, ningún ninja podía enfrentársele ni siquiera yo o jiraiya-sensei – dijo minato cerrando los ojos

Espera, ¿conoces a ero-sennin? – dijo naruto sorprendido

Je je si – rio minato por como naruto había llama a su antiguo sensei – claro que lo conozco, el fue mi sensei, al igual que lo es para ti, en su momento lo era para mi – el hokage paro un momento y siguió contándole a naruto el porque de las cosas – como te decia, esa persona que controlo al kyubi, tenia un poder descomunal, y estoy seguro que esa persona pertenecía a akatsuki, traía consigo la típica ropa de akatsuki, salvo que este solo podía ver con un ojo ya que traía una mascara, el fue mas rapido que yo, yo no pude seguir sus movimientos, pero el si seguía los mios, por eso lo hice, por eso selle al kyubi dentro de ti naruto, porque sabia que solo tu podrías soportar tal poder del kyubi, y sabia que tu eras el indicado de poder ganarle al enmascarado, y hacer lo que ni yo mismo, ni jiraiya sensei pudimos lograr – le comentaba minato a su querido hijo – y la causa del porque nadie te dijo nada hasta este momento, es por que antes de hacer el sello, le pedi a sarutobi que impusiera una ley que ocultara en secreto todo lo ocurrido en la noche del ataque del kyubi, incluyéndote a ti, si hubieran sabido de quien eras hijo, ibas a estar en grave peligro, yo quería que te trataran como un héroe, aunque nunca te dijeran que eras el hijo del cuarto hokage, pero la aldea no cumplió mi voluntad, al menos sarutobi si lo hizo – naruto quedo sorprendido ante la gran revelación que le había dicho su padre, pero rápidamente le invadió la tristeza

Ahora comprendo muchas cosas… pero si esperas que yo venza a aquel tipo que ni tu ni ero-sennin pudieron vencer, jamás podre hacerlo… yo no soy como tu crees papa, no soy tan fuerte, ni siquiera soy inteligente como ustedes, solo soy un tonto – dijo naruto muy deprimido y triste

Eso no es cierto – dijo minato con una sonrisa – tu eres un gran ninja, naruto, has hecho muchas cosas importantes ha tan corta edad, te convertiste en un gennin cuando nadie creía en ti, te enfrentaste a orochimaru sin miedo a pesar de que el era mucho mas poderoso que tu, te enfrentaste al shukaku de la arena, y lo derrotaste, aprendiste el rasengan en una semana, lo cual a mi me costo tres años, y tu hiciste volver a tsunade a la aldea y que ella ocupara el puesto de sarutobi – naruto sonrio pero rápidamente recordó algo triste

Quizás, pero no pude evitar que sasuke se fue con orochimaru, y nunca he conseguido que sakura se fije en mi – dijo naruto muy triste, en eso el hokage le acaricio la cabeza

Tu eres mi hijo, y se que lograras traer de vuelta a sasuke, y bueno respecto a sakura, las mujeres son un poco complicadas, pero eres muy joven, y en el mundo hay mas mujeres y mejores a esa chica – dijo minato con una sonrisa, naruto volvió a sonreir – tal vez yo ya no este en este mundo, entonces que haras naruto uzumaki – lentamente el cuarto hokage fue desapareciendo mientras que dejaba a naruto solo con el kyubi

Bueno mocoso es hora de que salgas de aquí – dijo el kyubi mientras hacia que naruto volviera a estar en la realidad

Gracias kyubi – dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Ya fuera del subconsciente de naruto, en su rostro se podía ver una pequeña lágrima salir del ojo derecho de naruto.

Gracias padre – dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras veía el rostro de su padre en el gran monumento de konoha

¡NARUTO! – grito una rubia conocida de naruto, mientras que unas pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Tsunade-chan – dijo naruto alegre – todos, que hacen aquí – dijo naruto muy sorprendido

Tonto – dijo tsunade – no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera

… - naruto quedo muy sorprendido mientras sentía un fuerte abrazo de tsunade – okey no lo volveré a hacer – dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa – pero cambiando de tema, he platicado un poco con el cuarto – esto dejo sorprendido a tsunade y sus acompañantes – dijo varias cosas, pero creo que este no es el lugar adecuado para que les diga – todos asintieron

Okey vayamos a mi despacho – dijo tsunade

Ya en el despacho de la quinta hokage, todos se habían puesto a escuchar atentamente lo que iba a decir naruto

El cuarto hokage me dio información muy valiosa sobre el ataque del kyubi hace dieciséis años, tiene varios mativos por los cuales teorizo que el atacante pertenece a akatsuki, este lleva consigo una mascara con un solo ojo, el manipulo al kyubi con su gran poder y le obligo a atacar la aldea – dijo naruto serio mientras los demás quedaban muy sorprendidos

Lo supuse desde hace tiempo, creo que lo investigare un tiempo – dijo jiraiya retirándose del despacho, pero fue detenido por tsunade

¿y que más te dijo? – pregunto tsunade un poco alterada pero a la vez calmada

Me dijo que me quiere, además el a sido conciente de todo lo ocurrido estos dieciséis años y me dijo que confiaba en mi – en eso naruto miro a tsunade y a su mentor – no los culpo por ocultármelo, pero hubiera sido mas feliz, si me hubieran dicho que el cuarto hokage era mi padre – esto sorprendió mucho a sakura

¿Qué acabas de decir?, naruto… ¿estas diciendo que el cuarto hokage era tu padre – dijo sakura muy sorprendida, naruto solo voltio y le sonrio a sakura y levanto su pulgar

Naruto – interrumpió su maestro – quiero pedirte perdon por nunca haberte dicho algo sobre tus padres, pero en algunas ocasiones quise hacerlo, pero nunca lo hice por miedo, no sabia si estarías preparado, pero en estos poco años de entrenamiento estoy seguro que puedes saber que sor tu padrino – dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa

Es… es enserio – dijo naruto muy sorprendido mientras veía a su maestro, jiraiya saco un pequeño libro de uno de sus bolcillos y se lo dio a naruto

este es el primer libro que escribí, no tiene nada que ver con los libros de icha icha, al contrario de esas novelas eróticas, este narra la historia de un valiente ninja llamado naruto, este libro le gusto tanto a tus padres que es por eso que te llamaron así - dijo jiraiya mientras recordaba con una sonrisa, por otro lado naruto sonrió al escuchar eso

Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber de ellos – dijo naruto mientras sonreía

Esta noche te prometo que te hablare de ellos – dijo tsunade con una tibia sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de naruto – te contare todo lo que quieras saber de ellos

Te contaremos todo lo que quieras – dijo kakashi de manera alegre, naruto también estaba feliz por lo que escuchaba

Sakura, no debes de hablar de esto a nadie, esta información es muy valiosa – le dijo tsunade muy seria a su alumna – quería hacer esto dentro de un poco mas de tiempo, posiblemente cuando naruto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero hay cosas importantes que solucionar, antes de revelar al pueblo el origen real de naruto – sakura lo comprendió y con una reverencia se retiro del despacho

Bueno naruto esta noche te contaremos las grandes aventuras del rayo amarillo de konoha – dijo kakashi con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba leyendo uno de sus libros icha icha

Y bueno ahora que pasara con tu reunión tsunade – pregunto jiraiya a tsunade esta solo sonrió

Bah, nada importante, solo estaban molestos de que le di mi puesto a naruto toda una semana – tsunade suspiro aliviada – toda la culpa la tiene danzo con su hambre de poder, ansia tanto el puesto de hokage que haría lo que fuera por quitármelo, pero vamos tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quiere sentarse en este sillón –

Bien, como el problema esta resuelto – rio jiraiya – me retirare para investigar un poco

Diras espiar mujeres en los baños de konoha – bufo tsunade divertida, pero jiraiya ya se había retira dejando solos a tsunade y naruto – bueno naruto-kun, debes tomar tu lugar como hokage – naruto se soprendio por las palabras de tsunade esta solo asintió con una bella sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos del rubio – naruto-kun estoy orgullosa de ti – dijo tsunade muy feliz mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de naruto, el rubio se sonrojo por el acto de la hokage, tsunade lo beso en la frente como hizo tiempo atrás, por su parte naruto levanto un poco su cabeza para mirar a la hokage, cuando simplemente ocurrio

Tsunade-chan – dijo naruto, mientras que tsunade estaba dandole un beso en los labios un beso no muy largo, pero muy tierno que hizo que ambos lo disfrutaran

Por su parte una joven kunoichi de ojos blancos observaba todo detrás de la puerta, esta solo simplemente apretó sus puños con fuerza y con una expresión de dolor y rabia que rápidamente se convirtió en odio

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Que pasara ahora. Porque naruto y tsunade no recuerdan la noche anterior. Que es lo que les depara el futuro a esta pareja que no saben que se aman mutuamente. Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho mis lectores, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, con mucho cariño les deseo una feliz noche**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **Placer y tragedia van de la mano**

Tsunade y naruto compartían un momento muy sorprendente, ambos se besaban sus labios, ellos al terminar terminaron viéndose fijamente en los ojos del otro, porque, porque pasaba eso, ese retumbe del corazón descontrolado de ambos, que significaba esto, es que acaso ellos querían llegar mas lejos que ese simple beso, que pasaba. Al momento de darse cuenta de lo que hacían se separaron de golpe mientras uno del otro ocultaba su rostro completamente rojo.

Haa… ha tsunade-chan – dijo naruto tratando de estar tranquilo

Qu… que suc… sucede naruto-kun – dijo tsunade muy nerviosa

Te… tenemos que seguir con el trabajo – dijo naruto disimulando

E… esta bien – dijo tsunade mientras trataba de no ver a naruto

Por otra parte alguien fuera de la habitación había presenciado todo lo ocurrido

Disculpe la molestia – dijo una ojiperla muy serena

Ha… hinata que te trae por aquí – dijo naruto muy normal mientras recibia a la kunoichi con una gran sonrisa

Vengo a entregarle esto hokage-sama – dijo hinata de manera cortante – es el resumen de la misión del equipo de kurenai-sensei

Hinata, te sientes bien – dijo naruto preocupado por la forma de hablar de hinata

Estoy bien hokage-sama – dijo hinata disfrazando sus mas crudos sentimientos con una cálida sonrisa

O… okey hinata – dijo naruto muy inseguro

Con su permiso me retiro hokage sama – dijo hinata mientras salía de la habitación muy cabreada por dentro

Naruto-kun – dijo tsunade muy preocupada – creo que algo le paso a hinata

Lo se, debe ser algo muy malo – dijo naruto mientras veía preocupado la puerta del despacho

 _Espero que no nos haya visto –_ pensaron ambos ninjas rubios muy preocupados

Cambiando de tema – dijo naruto tratando de alegrar ese ambiente muy triste – tsunade-chan

Que pasa naruto-kun – dijo tsunade mientras veía a naruto

Te… te gustaría ir a dar un paseo saliendo de aquí – dijo naruto con un poco de pena

Naruto-kun – dijo tsunade muy alegre y sorprendida – claro, no le veo el problema

Bien – dijo naruto de manera alegre mientras sonreía – entonces cuanto mas rapido terminemos con esto, mas rápido saldremos

Si – dijo tsunade con una cálida sonrisa mientras veía a naruto

Unas dos horas después

Bien como ya acabamos, deja que me de una ducha – dijo tsunade muy feliz

No te preocupes, yo también me tomare una ducha en mi departamento, vuelvo en unos minutos – dijo naruto con una sonrisa saltando por la ventana

Okey – dijo tsunade mientras veía naruto irse – bien es hora de un buen baño – tsunade se había quitado su ropa y ahora caminaba con una bata de baño verde hacia la regadera, lentamente su bata caía al suelo lentamente, dando a relucir su hermoso cuerpo aunque lo mantenía así con un jutsu, aun así sus pecho copa d eran muy hermosos blanco con la aureola rosada, mientras que su parte inferior estaba completamente liza sin ninguna imperfección, lo cual le hacia ver bien sus lisas y largas piernas, lentamente abría la regadera mientras entraba – haaaa – dijo tsunade mientras sentía lentamente como iban cayendo las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo, lentamente fue observando su cuerpo – un buen baño para un buen cuerpo, aunque – en eso su semblante se puso muy triste – solo es una ilusión – una pequeña gota callo de su ojo – porque, quisiera volver a ser joven – en eso ella se dio cuenta de algo – qu… que es esto – dijo tsunade mientras veia directamente a su vientre – es… esto es… - en eso tsunade se sorprendió por saber que era – un sello de un shinjuriki – porque es que tenia ese sello, pensó, pero rápidamente el sello desaparecio dejando muy confusa a tsunade – de… debe ser mi imaginación debo estar agotada por el trabajo de todo este dia – así tsunade continuo con su cálida ducha

Dos horas mas tardes, naruto había regresado con un atuendo diferente, el traía una camisa blanca con la mangas recogidas junto con un chaleco de gala color negro y una chaqueta de color igual negra, lo cual combinaba con sus jeans color azul marino y sus zapatos negros

Tsunade-chan ya llegue – dijo naruto mientras entraba a la sala de tsunade

Ya voy naruto-kun – dijo tsunade mientras salía muy bien vestida lo que dejo a naruto un poco sonrojado y sorprendido

Tsunade traía puesto una blusa delgada de color pastel con un pequeño saco de color negro que combinaba con su pantalón corto de color blanco con zapatillas de color pastel mientras tenia su cabello amarrado como anko

Como me veo – pregunto un tanto avergonzada la rubia mientras volteaba a otro lado

Te… te ves hermosa tsunade-chan – dijo naruto con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

Enserio lo crees – dijo aun mas apenada tsunade mientras evitaba no verle la cara a naruto

Es enserio, eres la kunoichi mas hermosa de toda konoha – dijo naruto con una sonrisa cálida que vio tsunade y la dejo muy sorprendida

Naruto-kun – dijo alegre tsunade mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de naruto – y bien a donde vamos a ir

Es una sorpresa – dijo naruto

Okey naruto-kun – dijo tsunade con un tono divertido

Naruto junto con tsunade salieron de la torre del hokage, cuando salieron a caminar por la calle principal los aldeanos quedaron muy sorprendidos por como iban caminando tsunade y naruto, parecían como una pareja oficial, se veían tranquilos y muy cariñosos uno con el otro. Mientras con tsunade y naruto ellos caminaron un par de minutos hasta llegar a un centro comercial no muy grande ni muy pequeño

Es… esta es la sorpresa naruto-kun – dijo tsunade un poco desilusionada

No, como crees que te llevaría a un lugar tan normal como este – dijo naruto un poco serio – solo quiero ganar tiempo para la verdadera sorpresa – esto sorprendió a tsunade y la dejo mas contenta de lo que estaba al inicio – bien tu decides que hacer primero tsunade

Okey – dijo tsunade mientras observaba el lugar hasta que llego a ver una linda tienda de mascotas – que tal ahí siempre he querido tener otra mascota aparte de tom tom

Bien, pues vamos – dijo naruto mientras tomaba a tsunade de la mano sin darse cuenta, ambos caminaron hacia la tienda de mascotas

Wuau – quedo asombrada tsunade por ver tantos animales lindos y tiernos – que lindos – dijo tsunade mientras observaba a cada animal que todavía era cachorro

Tienes razón son muy lindos – dijo naruto mientras entraba a ver a los perritos, rápidamente estos al ver a naruto se lanzaron hacia el esto hizo que hubiera una escena muy pero muy chistosa que hizo reír a tsunade

Ja ja ja ja ja – rio tsunade de una forma linda mientras veía como naruto comenzaba a jugar con los cachorros

Después de unos minutos tsunade empezó a ver a todos los animales uno por uno, pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención

Disculpe – dijo tsunade mientras llamaba al encargado, este se voltio como si nada pero al ver a tsunade se puso nervioso

S… si que se… se le ofrece hokage-sama – dijo el encargado muy formalmente

Que tipo de animal es ese – dijo tsunade con curiosidad mientras señalaba a un pequeño cachorro de color rojo suave

Ese es un zorro cachorro – dijo el encargado – es de una especie rara llamada zorros de fuego – en eso se acerco al pequeño cachorro – lo mas cruel fue que lo encontré muy herido, parece que alguien le hizo mucho daño

… - tsunade quedo muy sorprendida por lo dicho del encargado – y en cuanto esta – le dijo tsunade muy preocupada

Lo siento, pero no puedo vender a este pobre – dijo el encargado – se que usted es la hokage, pero vender este tipo de animales es un delito

Ya veo – dijo tsunade un poco triste – okey muchas gracias – dijo tsunade haciendo una reverencia

Por su parte naruto se dirigió en dirección de tsunade, el zorrito al voltear a ver a naruto por alguna extraña razón se puso feliz al ver a naruto caminar hacia el

Grua – empezó a moverse el zorrito de manera muy juguetona

O pero que lindo – dijo naruto tierna mente mientras tomo al cachorrito y lo comenzó a cargar, el encargado vio sorprendido al zorrito y a naruto, se veía que el zorrito no se quería despegar de naruto

Parece que le agradaste naruto – dijo tsunade mientras se disponía a tomar al zorrito

Grrrrr – empezó a hacer el zorro pero en eso sintió como la calides de tsunade se le pegaba haciendo calmar al pequeño animal y accedió a ser tomado por ella

Je, parece que también quiere ir contigo – le dijo naruto a tsunade con una sonrisa – oiga en cuanto esta este pequeñín

L… lo siento señor, pero ese zorrito no esta a la venta – le dijo el encargado muy apenado por ver como el zorrito le encantaba estar con ellos dos

Que mal – dijo naruto un poco triste, esto hizo pensar al encargado que tal vez ese cachorrito necesitaba ser cuidado por las personas indicas, y enfrente de el se encontraban las personas adecuadas – saben pensándolo bien creo que este pequeño merece ser cuidado por buenas personas, esas parecen ser ustedes, no le digan a mi jefe que se los di

Esta bien – dijo tsunade y naruto al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa – ven aquí pequeño – dijeron ambos

Croaaaaa – hizo el zorrito con mucha felicidad mientras saltaba a los brazos de tsunade para luego saltar a los de naruto

Muchas gracias – dijeron ambos nuevamente mientras se retiraban de la tiendo con un pequeño zorrito en brazos

Ya fuera de la tienda, tsunade se dio cuenta de que llamero atardecía lo cual naruto tomo a tsunade del brazo mientras esta ponía al zorrito a bajo y comenzaron a caminar hacia un camino alejado del centro comercial.

Naruto adonde me llevas – dijo tsunade con una sonrisa mientras el rubio reía de manera tierna

Es un lugar secreto al que venia de pequeño cuando lloraba o cuando quería olvidarme de los maltratos que recibía – dijo con tranquilidad mientras el camino que tomaron les llevaba a un antiguo mirador

No puede ser – dijo tsunade asombrada de que nunca había pensado de que algo así estuviera en konoha – desde que soy pequeña nunca había venido a esta parte de konoha

Es por eso que es mi lugar secreto – dijo naruto mientras veía al horizonte la hermosa puesta del sol – también es mi lugar secreto porque yo aprecio mucho la vista del atardecer

Es muy hermoso – dijo tsunade asombrada rápidamente volteo a ver a naruto y ella se sorprendió de que el estaba colocando una sabana – que haces

Es un pequeño picnic – dijo naruto mientras sacaba una canasta típica de picnic

Y porque – dijo tsunade muy confundida pero feliz

Es para premiarte y demostrarte lo mucho que te aprecio por lo que has hecho por mi tsunade-chan – dijo naruto mientras se sentaba y invitaba a tsunade a sentarse

Naruto-kun – dijo tsunade con una leve sonrisa y un bonito sonrojo se marcaba en sus mejillas – gracias – dicho esto tsunade se acomodo al lado de naruto mientras este sacaba un poco de comida de la canasta – tu cocinaste – quedo asombrada tsunade

Así es, al haber crecido sin padres tuve que aprender a cocinar – dijo naruto con mucha paz en su interior mientras que tsunade todavía tenia un poco de tristeza por haberle ocultado a naruto la historia de sus padres, naruto se percato de esto por lo cual hablo – tsunade, no tienes que cargar con esa culpa absurda, tu solo seguiste ordenes del tercer hokage no tienes porque seguir teniendo dolor

Naruto – dijo tsunade con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos en eso tsunade no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar – naruto – dijo mientras esta empezaba a aferrarse al pecho del chico

Tsunade-chan – quedo atónito naruto mientras el empezó a abrazar a la rubia – no llores

Pe… - tsunade no pudo terminar de hablar ya que esta fue callada con un beso directo a la boca de ella, ambos se dejaron llevar por el beso, este era dulce, y muy cálido, no sabían cuando iba a terminar el beso llego a lo máximo de pasión, ambos empezaron una lucha de lenguas en el beso infinito de ambos, al ultimo ellos terminaron uno en sima del otro, tsunade arriba y naruto debajo de ella. Por otro lado el zorrito decidió dormir un poco

Por favor tsunade ya no llores – fue lo que dijo naruto mientras la veía a los ojos, esos ojos de color café que lo habían cautivado por su perfecta belleza.

Naruto – dijo tsunade muy triste mientras veía a naruto – ya no puedo mas – dijo mientras ella se sentó en el regazo del chico mientras esta empezó un nuevo beso mucho mas intenso que el anterior

Ambos empezaron una nueva lucha de lenguas mientras que las manos de naruto empezaron a desvestir a tsunade lentamente mientras esta sentía como naruto empezaba a darle calidos besos por su corto cuello mientras que ella se comenzaba a excitar lentamente ya sin la parte superior de su ropa esta solo quedo con su bracear mientras que naruto se lo desabotonaba ella sentía como esas manos cálidas como una mañana de primavera le empezaban a tocar la espalda, ella sentía muchas emociones en ese instante pero la que mas resaltaba en ella era el amor, el amor puro que tenia hacia naruto un amor que era mas fuerte que el jutsu mas poderoso del mundo, naruto comenzó a dar lentos y cálidos besos hacia sus lindos y voluminosos senos mientras que ella soltó un tierno gemido de excitación, ella ahora tomo el rol dominante y naruto quedo acostado en el pasto mientras que tsunade lentamente comenzaba a darle pequeños besos desde sus suaves y cálidos labios hasta llegar al cuello del rubio, este por su parte sentía como los cálidos labios de tsunade rozaban con su cuello, al igual que con naruto, tsunade fue quitándole lentamente la parte superior de su ropa mientras que empezaba a darle pequeños besos en su pecho, ese pecho que parecía una firme pero tibia pared, ambos llevados por la pasión y sus deseos reprimidos no sabían lo que pasaría si seguían con ese acto que realizaban a la luz del atardecer. Tsunade al finalizar de estimular la parte superior del pelirrubio comenzó a quitarle su prenda inferior, ella le empezó a quitarle lentamente el pantalón a naruto, mientras iba dándole beso tras beso hasta llegar al miembro de naruto el cual estaba cubierto con un bóxer de color blanco, ella al ya quitarle los pantalones completamente prosiguió a quitarle el bóxer para después tomar el miembro erecto y comenzar a estimularlo con su boca, ella lentamente metió el enorme. duro y fuerte pene de naruto a su pequeña ella podía sentir que tan caliente estaba el miembro de naruto, este por su parte empezó a dar indicios de que lo que estaba haciendo tsunade le estaba gustando. Tsunade se había soltado su cabello y ahora estaba haciendo movimientos mas rápidos con su boca haciendo que naruto no soportara más tanto éxtasis provocado por la senju, que por instinto tomo la cabeza de tsunade y le clavo hasta el fondo de su garganta su enorme y exuberante pene mientras dejaba salir una enorme cantidad de semen en su boca y garganta haciendo que ella casi se asfixiara por tanto semen del rubio, es acto tomo por sorpresa a la rubia, al ultimo ella retiro el pene de naruto de su boca y se dispuso a tragarse todo el semen que le había dejado naruto, el rubio por su parte se vio sorprendido por la acción que había echo tsunade, el sentía que no era correcto ser el único que recibiera ese trato por lo cual se acerco a tsunade y en un movimiento comenzó otro beso de boca, esta vez naruto hizo que tsunade quedara debajo de el mientras que el lenta y cariñosamente comenzó a dar pequeños besos al monte de Venus de tsunade mientras delicadamente el iba quitándole su parte inferior de ropa con todo y bragas, naruto paro un momento, esto inquieto a tsunade, pero por otra parte naruto sentía que lo que estaba viendo en ese instante era la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, lentamente fue acercando su rostro hacia la vagina de tsunade la cual estaba muy mojada, el con mucho cuidado fue metiendo dos de sus dedos de su mano derecha en la vagina, este hizo un movimiento hacia arriba lo que produjo que tsunade se corriera muy rápido, al igual que soltara un gemido que éxito más y más a naruto, el comenzó un mete y saca con sus dedos a la vagina de tsunade, ella por su parte sentía cada vez mas y mas éxtasis del cual no quería que acabara nunca en su vida, naruto saco lentamente sus dedos de la vagina de tsunade para después acercar su boca a los labios vaginales de tsunade, el comenzó a saborear esos deliciosos jugos sexuales que salían de la vagina de tsunade, ella por su parte sentía como la cálida lengua del rubio entraba y salía lentamente de su vagina, tsunade sentía mas y mas placer conforme pasaban los minutos en los que naruto hacia ese acto a su vagina, pasaron 15 minuto para que naruto terminara haciendo correr a tsunade mas de 20 veces, el había disfrutado los jugos sexuales que había expulsado tsunade por su vagina, después de esto naruto coloco la cabeza de su gran y duro pene a la entrada de la vagina de tsunade, esta por su parte había abierto sus labios vaginales, dándole a entender al rubio que estaba bien que insertara su enorme pene dentro de ella. Naruto lentamente fue insertando su enorme y duro miembro en la vagina de la hokage, ella sentía como era partida a la mitad por el pene del uzumaki, rápidamente una sensación de éxtasis unió a los dos ellos sentían como se comunicaban sus cuerpos, naruto empezó a ser un lento mete y saca a la vagina de tsunade mientras que chupaba uno de lo senos de tsunade mientras que al otro lo masajeaba lenta y cariñosamente, este acto duro mucho ya que para ellos ir lento era mas excitante, después de eso naruto empezó a envestir a tsunade mas y mas fuerte con su gigante pene, ella empezó a soltar grandes gemidos y gritos llenos de éxtasis, pasaron como 75 minutos y naruto estaba en su máximo aguante tanto que ya no lo pudo contener y a petición de tsunade ya que esta estaba apunto de correrse nuevamente, por lo cual naruto decidió correrse dentro de ella dejando dentro una gigantesca carga de semen, dado esto tsunade dio un grito mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores, este grito llevaba lujuria, placer, éxtasis, amor, tanto que ella termino rendida en el suelo, mientras veia que naruto sacaba su pene, ella podía notar como su gigantesco miembro seguía muy erecto por lo cual ella se recargo en un árbol que tenia cerca y se apoyo de este y mientras le enseñaba su moldeado trasero a naruto, esta también le incitaba a naruto a que le hiciera el amor de nuevo mientras abría sus labios vaginales con sus dedos mientras se podía ver que el semen de naruto empezaba a salir, naruto prosiguió a hacer lo que tsunade quería pero esta vez el metió su gigante pene bruscamente dentro de tsunade haciendo que ella sacara un gran grito de placer y lujuria, el vio que una de las manos de tsunade estaba tocando abiertamente el árbol por lo cual el puso su mano sobre la de tsunade y empezó a darle un beso de lengua a tsunade mientras que con su mano libre, con su dedo anular lo inserto en el ano de la rubia haciendo que ella profundizara el beso a mas no poder ya que nunca en su vida había sentido todos esos placeres combinados, naruto fue aumentando la fuerza y la rapidez en sus embestidas haciendo que cada vez mas y mas el beso y sus cuerpos fueran profundizándose, naruto después de 45 minutos, ya no pudo aguantar mas al igual que tsunade, por lo cual terminaron corriéndose juntos, ambos parecían no tener algún momento para descansos por lo cual prosiguieron a hacer de nuevo pero ahora tsunade era alzada por naruto mientras ella enrollaba sus finas piernas alrededor de la cintura de naruto, este por su parte puso a tsunade recargada con el mismo árbol de antes, de ahí comenzaron de nuevo con un sexo extremadamente ardiente, esta ves naruto trato de elevar mas y mas que empezó a morder la aureola de los senos de tsunade haciendo que ella gritara y gimiera mas y mas, al ultimo de pasar unos 20 minuto ambos terminaron corriéndose mas de 10 beses, para finalizar naruto y tsunade estaban ahora en la posición del perrito, este naruto cada vez mas y mas hacia que las envestidas se volvieran rápidas y bruscas, aquí naruto vio que para un éxtasis mucho mas grande decidió meter su puño completo dentro del ano de tsunade, ella dio el grito mas grande de su vida lleno de mucho pero mucho placer ya que sentía literalmente que naruto la estaba partiendo a la mitad, este sin decirle a tsunade metió su otro puño al ano de tsunade haciendo que ella volviera a dar otro gran grito ya que podía sentir ambos puños dentro de su ano esto hizo que llegara a su máximo potencial al igual que naruto, así que debido a esto ellos terminaron corriendo mas de 50 veces en esa posición. Naruto y tsunade terminaron acostados en el pasto mientras ambos se veían el uno al otro con una sonrisa mientras se unían en un cálido abrazo combinado con un beso tierno y apasionado, ambos podían apreciar el cuerpo del otro desnudo, sudado y muy cansado, debido al gran cansancio que sentían cayeron dormidos abrazados mientras que un pequeño zorrito había sido traumatizado por todo lo que había podido ver y oír en ese tiempo en el que tsunade y naruto estuvieron teniendo sexo a mas no poder

Horas después naruto fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos mientras que veía como la oscuridad lo había cubierto todo, el también vio que lo que había echo no había sido un sueño, el por su parte se sentía muy avergonzado, mientras tanto tsunade quien ya había despertado antes estaba de lado y evitaba mostrar su rostro el cual estaba demasiado colorado de vergüenza, ambos no se podían ver a la cara ya que lo que habían echo antes se había excedido, tsunade trato de sentarse pero no pudo ya que sentía un fuerte dolor en su trasero, naruto se paro a ayudarle y esta acepto muy avergonzada, naruto comenzó a ponerle su ropa prenda por prenda, después de esto tsunade hizo lo mismo por naruto.

Bien – dijo tsunade tratando de no ver a la cara a naruto – parece que ya es pasado de las 12 de la noche, creo que lo conveniente seria que regresáramos a nuestras casa

S… si cr… creo que se… ria lo mejor – dijo naruto a puras penas ya que la vergüenza que sentía era bastante, naruto al ver que tsunade no podía caminar decidió cargarla, este acto sorprendió a tsunade ya que naruto la estaba cargando al estilo nupcial – creo que así será mas rapido que llegues

S… si – dijo tsunade mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del rubio

Ya cuando naruto se había encargado de llevar a tsunade a su casa junto con el zorrito que por algún motivo estaba como piedra, el ahora estaba enfrente de su apartamento, pero cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió por lo que había en su cama, una nota,

Pero – dijo naruto muy confundido – que es esto, y como llego, cuando leyó la nota se sorprendió

" _naruto-kun te espero en el árbol cerca de mi casa atentamente hinata_ " – decía la nota

… - naruto no entendía por que hinata le había dejado esa nota, para que, por que o que es lo que estaba tramando hinata, dado a esto naruto salió corriendo de su apartamento y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la residencia hyuga pero cuando llego se topo con lo mas oscuro que había visto en su vida, hinata se estaba cortando poco a poco cada parte de su cuerpo – hinata – dijo naruto muy preocupado – que crees que haces

Ho, hola naruto-kun – dijo hinata mientras veía con una sonrisa a naruto, pero este pudo ver que en los ojos de hinata en los que antiguamente denotaban alegría ahora estaban vacios

Cu… cuanto tiempo llevas esperándome – dijo naruto muy preocupado por hinata

Todo el día naruto-kun – dijo hinata aun con su sonrisa

Hi…nata suelta ese kunai – dijo naruto de manera tranquila mientras se acercaba a hinata

Naruto-kun porque te preocupas por mi – dijo hinata confundida – pensé que yo jamás te había importado – dijo mientras su rostro se ponía muy serio – pensé que la que te importaba era tsunade-sama, o seria mejor para ti tsunade-chan – dijo de manera sadica

Que te pasa hinata – dijo naruto tratando de entender lo que pasaba

Que me pasa – dijo hinata muy seria – je je je te preguntas que me pasa – dijo hinata entre carcajadas – eso ya deberías saberlo naruto-kun pero si no lo sabes te lo diré entonces – dijo mientras de su ojo derecho salía una pequeña lagrimas – yo me esforcé, yo di lo mejor de mi para poder llegarte a gustar, pero al ver que una mujer que nunca jamás te amo como yo te besara, me hizo entender algo

Hinata cálmate por favor – dijo naruto de manera tranquila pero a la vez preocupada

Que yo tengo que pelear lo que me pertenece por derecho – en eso hinata corrió hacia naruto

Hinata para ya – pidió naruto muy preocupado – esta no eres tu

Y si yo no te puedo tener – en eso hinata apareció detrás de naruto – nadie lo hará

Hinata porque – dijo naruto mientras sentía como tres kunais se le habían clavado en su espalda y su pecho, dado a esto el cayo al piso mientras era volteado por hinata

Tu me pertenecías – dijo hinata en voz baja mientras alzaba su kunai para poder clavárselo a naruto en su corazón – tu solo tenias que ser mío y de nadie mas – grito con mucho dolor mientras lanzaba el golpe final el cual fue acertado directo en su corazón, hinata se decidió a rematar a naruto pero fue detenida por una sombra

Que te ha pasado hinata – dijo un shikamaru muy serio

Cállate Nara – dijo hinata con mucho veneno en sus palabras – no te entrometas

Hinata no quiero hacerte daño – dijo shikamaru mientras acercaba a naruto hacia el gracias a sus sombras, después de tener con el a naruto reviso su pulso por lo cual se sorprendió – por kami, naruto no tiene pulso – dijo muy preocupado mientras se disponía a retirarse urgentemente

Ni creas que te dejare ir nara ahora que viste todo – dijo hinata muy seria

Sabes, si peleas contra mi en la noche, déjame decirte que tienes una derrota segura, ya que en la noche las sombras son mas fuertes – dijo muy serio mientras se disponía a ver a hinata pero se sorprendió por lo que veia

Quien dijo que yo pelearía – en eso hinata alzo su kunai – sabes algo, si yo muero aquí al que le echaran la culpa de todo esto es a ti, y sabes que pasa si eso sucede, el clan hyuga ara un golpe de estado – dijo muy sádicamente – así que adiós mundo – grito con una sonrisa mientras se apuñalaba el pecho

Horas más tarde

Tsunade se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente pero de pronto alguien llego a tocar a su puerta muy bruscamente

Tsunade-sama, tsunade-sama – decían una mujer muy preocupada detrás de la puerta

Que sucede, son las nueve de la mañana shizune déjame dormir – dijo tsunade con una cara de sueño

Paso algo muy grave – dijo shizune con los ojos cristalinos a punto de romper en lagrimas

Y dime que paso – dijo tsunade mientras se tallaba los ojos

Es… es… es… - decia shizune mientras evitaba no llorar

Es quien shizune – dijo tsunade muy sorprendida por como se comportaba shizune

Es naruto el… el – dijo shizune todavía evitando llorar, por su parte tsunade se puso muy seria pero a la vez asustada

Que shizune, que pasa con naruto – dijo tsunade mientras tomaba a shizune de los hombros muy preocupada

naruto esta apunto de morir – dijo shizune mientras empezaba a llorar fuertemente

Que había dicho shizune, esas palabras hicieron un gran impacto dentro de tsunade.

 **Continuara…**

 **si se preguntan si escribí el lemon muy fuerte, no lo escribí por pervertido ni por morvoso, si no que mi corazón fue mi guía para escribir esa parte y si alguien piensa que fue malo que lo hiciera pido perdon. así que sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes y buenas noches**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **Triste despedida**

Tsunade no podía creer lo que le había dicho shizune, ella no podía aceptarlo, como podría ser que pasadas unas horas de haber visto a naruto el se hubiera puesto tan mal. De seguro esto era solo un sueño, si eso debía ser, eso deseaba tsunade pero al ver que esto no desaparecía como comúnmente lo hacen los sueños, ya al darse cuenta de que esto era real, ella salió disparada hacia el hospital de konoha mientras esperaba que naruto no se rindiera

Por el amor de dios naruto – pensó tsunade muy preocupada mientras corría por las calles de konoha – no te rindas, por favor – en eso tsunade le salió una lagrima de su ojo – no te rindas

Mientras tanto con naruto el estaba siendo atendido en el hospital de konoha por varios doctores

Doctor que hacemos a perdido mucha sangre – dijo una enfermera mientras llevaban a naruto en una camilla de hospital

A que hora fueron cometidas todas estas heridas – dijo el doctor mientras revisaba las pupilas de naruto

Hace aproximadamente 6 horas – dijo la enfermera muy preocupada

Santo cielo – dijo el medico muy preocupado – no puede ser posible que con toda esta perdida de sangre el pueda seguir vivo – miro sorprendido el medico a naruto – bien enfermera hay que llevarle a la zona de cuidados críticos, no podemos perder a este muchacho

Esta bien doctor – dijo la enfermera mientras que con ayuda de otros paramédicos empezaban a preparar a naruto

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto dentro del subconsciente de naruto**_

 _Tu me pertenecías – dijo hinata en voz baja mientras alzaba su kunai para poder clavárselo a naruto en su corazón – tu solo tenias que ser mío y de nadie mas – grito con mucho dolor mientras lanzaba el golpe final el cual fue acertado directo en su corazón_

 _Huuuuu – naruto se levanto forzosamente pero cuando se levanto noto algo muy grandes, estaba enfrente del kyubi no yoko_

 _Así que al fin te despertaste mocoso – le dijo el gran zorro de nueve colas_

 _No puede ser – dijo naruto mientras se disponía a levantar para luego caer de rodillas – por que paso esto_

 _Vaya parece que tu vida no ha tenido muchos buenos momentos – dijo el kyubi mientras veía muy serio a naruto_

 _Cállate – dijo naruto en voz muy baja_

 _Que dijiste mocoso – dijo el zorro muy serio_

 _¡CALLATE! – grito naruto muy furioso – tu no sabes nada estúpido zorro_

 _Que no se nada – dijo el zorro demasiado serio – yo te vi muy de cerca desde que fuiste un bebe mocoso – en eso el zorro golpeo la barrera que lo retenía – estuve a punto de matarte, pero al ultimo me di cuenta de que eso no arreglaría nada – le comento el zorro demasiado serio – sabes naruto uzumaki – le dijo el gran zorro muy enfurecido – pensé que no eras como los otros humanos, pero me equivoque eres un estúpido humano mas del montón_

 _Cierra el maldito hocico zorro estúpido – dijo naruto mientras miraba al zorro con una cara que tenia ojos rojos con la retina rasgada mientras que sus marcas en las mejillas se marcaron mas mientras sus unas se volvían mas afiladas_

 _Crees que me das miedo maldito niños – dijo el kyubi mientras se molestaba mas y mas – como se atreve a amenazarme alguien que solamente piensa en alguien que se marcho hace tiempo, mientras que no se da cuenta de que eso pone triste a varias personas – dijo el zorro mientras rompía el sello que lo retenía dentro de naruto, lo cual sorprendió al rubio._

 _Como rompiste ese sello – dijo naruto muy furioso – el sello que coloco mi padre, el sello que le costo su vida a mi madre y a mi padre – dijo naruto mas y mas furioso_

 _Crees que antes no pensé en escapar muchacho – le dijo el zorro igual de furioso pero con una sonrisa – hace tiempo descubrí la falla del sello – le empezó a sonreír – y esa fue que, cada vez que tenías grandes recaídas este sello pierde su fuerza, pero todavía falta más ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO! – rugió el zorro – sigo en tu conciencia y para salir de aquí necesito derrotarte o matarte_

 _Yo no te lo permitiré – le dijo el rubio mientras una onda fuerte de chakra hizo impacto con el chakra del zorro_

* * *

Mientras tanto fuera de la conciencia de naruto

Doctor lo estamos perdiendo repito lo estamos perdiendo – le informo muy seria la enfermera

Bien, entonces tendré que hacerle electroshocks – en eso el medico descubrió el pecho de naruto y luego fue rodeando sus manos de un chakra azul celeste – despejen – en eso el cuerpo de naruto reboto por el chakra del medico

Aun nada doctor – dijo preocupada otra enfermera – a este paso le perderemos

De nuevo – dijo el doctor mientras realizando el mismo procedimiento – "vamos chico no te rindas" – pensó el doctor mientras veía el estado de naruto – despejen

De improviso la puerta de la sala de operaciones fue abierta bruscamente lo cual sorprendió a los médicos de dicha sala.

Hokage-sama – dijeron los tres médicos, en eso pudieron ver lo que caía por las mejillas de la hokage

Como esta naruto – pregunto la hokage con muchas lagrimas – díganme como esta naruto

Hokage-sama cálmese, debe de salir de aquí solo los del personal autorizado están permitidos aquí – le dijo el doctor tratando de convencer a la hokage lo cual fue en vano ya que la hokage no hizo caso

Como hokage te exijo saber como esta el estado de naruto uzumaki – le dijo tsunade muy seria pero triste a la vez

El paciente esta teniendo caídas cardiacas muy seberas si no atendemos rápidamente sus hemorragias internas y externas perderá la vida – le dijo el doctor muy serio mientras que veía como las enfermeras seguían con tratar de salvar a naruto de la muerte

Esta bien – dijo tsunade tratando de calmar a su alborotado corazón – apartar de aquí yo seré la medico jefe de la operación

Esta bien – dijo el doctor mientras se apresuraba junto con la hokage

Por favor naruto – dijo tsunade en voz baja – no te vayas

* * *

 _ **De vuelta al subconsciente del rubio. Con naruto y kurama**_

 _Así que quieres luchar contra mi pequeño bastardo – dijo el zorro mirando fijamente a naruto_

 _Vamos maldito zorro – dijo naruto quien hacia lo mismo que el gran zorro de nueve colas_

 _Je atácame eso será en vano maldito bastardo – dijo el kyubi mientras veía como naruto corría hacia el_

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – dijo naruto mientras el clon de sombra que había creado le ayudaba a hacer a un rasengan_

 _Ho parece que puedes hacer clones de sombra mientras estas bajo mi chakra –_ _dijo kurama mientras esperaba al golpe de naruto_

 _Toma esto maldito bastardo –_ _dijo naruto mientras su clon lo giraba para al ultimo lanzarlo hacia el zorro de nueve colas_ \- ¡ _RASENGAAAAAAAAAN!_

 _Estúpido crees que eso bastara – le dijo el gran zorro a naruto mientras que con una de sus patas aventaba a naruto y cancelaba su ataque_

 _Kuuu…_ _-_ _naruto cayo al suelo mientras tosía un poco de sangre – haaaaaa – corrió de nuevo naruto hacia el zorro con mucho coraje mientras que hacia de nuevo su jutsu – Kage Bushin no Jutsu – haciendo aparecer a un total de 27 clones de sombra_

 _No seas tan testarudo maldito estúpido –_ _le dijo el gran zorro mientras enfrente de el creo una pequeña esfera oscura_

 _No me subestimes maldito_ _– dijo naruto mientras el junto con sus clones comenzó a crear barios rasengans_ – _RASENGAAAAAAAAN_

 _¡ESTUPIDOOOOOO! – en eso el gran rasengan que creo naruto desapareció debido al impacto con esa pequeña esfera oscura creada por el mítico zorro_

 _Haaaa… - naruto fue alzado hasta el techo del lugar en el que estaba, mientras que toda su ropa superior era destruida, al ultimo naruto cayo de cabeza en el suelo_

 _No eres para nada fuerte – dijo el kyubi mientras que se disponía a acabar con naruto_

 _Y… yo – naruto con mucho esfuerzo fue levantándose – yo n… no – en eso naruto ya levantado mientras encorvaba su espalda mientras tenia su cabeza agachada – no – naruto fue poniéndose mas serio – me – naruto fue alzando su cabeza lentamente – ¡RENDIRE! – grito a todo pulmón mientras su cabeza apuntaba hacia arriba_

 _Ven entonces – le provoco el gran zorro muy serio y furioso_

 _Haaaaaa – gritaba naruto mientras un aura de chakra lo envolvía – te derrotareeeee – naruto mientras corría hacia el kyubi a máxima velocidad mientras realizaba un rasengan sin ayuda de un clon de sombre_

 _Te dije que eso no funcionara – dijo el zorro quien con una de sus patas golpe, pero se sorprendió al ver que ese naruto solo era un clon de sombra – pero que…_

 _RASENGAAAAAAAAAAN – grito naruto mientras golpeaba con su rasengan la cabeza del zorro_

 _Kuuu…. – el zorro cerro su boca de golpe – en eso con sus patas delanteras agarro a naruto y lo aventó hacia una pared haciendo que toda esa fuerza que tenia desapareciese en un instante_

 _Haaa… - naruto solo se hinco mientras se tomaba su brazo derecho_

 _Uzumaki naruto – dijo muy serio el zorro – por que peleas?_

 _Hu – esa pregunta sorprendió a naruto – que cosa_

 _Respóndeme por que quieres pelear – le dijo el zorro mas serio – cual es tu motivo, tu razón para seguir peleando_

 _Porque me preguntas eso – dijo naruto ya todo débil mientras aceptaba su derrota – que no dijiste que para ser libre tenias que derrotarme o matarme – le dijo naruto con una sonrisa muy triste – porque no en vez de andarme preguntado estas cosas porque no mejor me matas y te vas – dijo muy triste_

 _En eso el zorro no soporto mas esa forma de actuar de naruto por lo cual lo tomo con su pata derecha – escúchame uzumaki naruto – le dijo el zorro muy serio – no te preguntaste la razón por la cual no fui serio en esta pelea_

… _\- naruto solo miraba hacia abajo muy triste_

 _Fue porque no tienes ningún motivo por el cual pelear – le dijo el kyubi mas tranquilo y racional_

 _Eso no es cierto – dijo naruto dándole la cara con lagrimas que tenia ese momento al kyubi – tengo que cumplirle mi promesa a sakura-chan de que traeré a sasuke devuelta a la aldea – le dijo naruto muy serio_

 _Crees que ese motivo es suficiente – dijo el kyubi muy serio – crees que tal vez tener un encuentro donde hables de la amistad con sasuke uchiha lo convencerás de regresar_

… _\- eso sombrío el rostro de naruto – no_

 _Uzumaki naruto, hay personas que con solo platicas del bien y el mal nunca cambian – le dijo el zorro mientras cerraba sus ojos – este mundo ha sido manchado por guerras donde no se ha utilizado bien el chakra_

 _Pero – en eso naruto fue interrumpido por el zorro_

 _Naruto, escucha, no estoy diciendo que esa promesa se imposible, solamente quiero que habrás los ojos – le dijo el zorro muy tranquilamente – este mundo no puede alcanzar la paz solo por platicas, si no que es al contrario_

 _Estas diciendo, que si quiero salvar a sasuke debo matarlo – dijo naruto muy sorprendido y triste – pero, no puedo, el es mi mejor amigo_

 _No digo que lo mates naruto – dijo el zorro haciendo una diminuta sonrisa – puede que todo esto te allá confundido, pero en este mundo la forma de solucionar los conflictos definitivamente es atreves de enfrentamientos de persona contra persona – le dijo el zorro mientras dejaba a naruto en el suelo_

 _Pero, como puedo hacerlo – dijo naruto muy sorprendido – dime ayúdame con esto por favor_

 _Naruto esas respuestas tienes las tienes que descubrir tus solo – dijo el zorro mientras tocaba el pecho de naruto con una de sus garras_

 _Espera kyubi – dijo naruto tratando deteniendo al gran zorro_

 _Que cosa naruto – le dijo el kyubi un poco confundido_

 _En primera por que me trajiste aquí – dijo naruto mas tranquilo_

 _Porque estabas muy mal por lo ocurrido con la chica hyuga – le dijo el kyubi muy serio_

 _Pero porque – dijo naruto muy confundido_

 _Porque no quería que mi chakra te convirtiera en algo malo – dijo kyubi muy serio_

 _A que te refieres – dijo naruto muy sorprendido y con muchas dudas_

 _Cuando un portador de una bestia con cola tiene una recaída mental tan grave este llega a ser manchado con el chakra oscuro de la bestia con cola – dijo kurama mientras observaba a naruto_

 _Como que manchado y con lo que dijiste anteriormente de que podía convertirme en algo malo – dijo naruto queriendo saber mas_

 _Ser manchado por el chakra de una bestia con cola, es cuando una gran parte del chakra oscuro de una bestia con colas es depositado en el corazón de su contenedor o jinchuriki como quieras llamarle lo cual provoca que este tome una forma de actuar tan violenta que puede acabar con una aldea entera sin rechistar – le explicaba kurama muy serio – y después de esto el sello que contenía a la bestia con cola o biju dentro del jinchuriki es roto provocando la muerte del contenedor y la liberación forzada del biju_

 _No puede ser – dijo naruto muy pasmado por lo que dijo el kyubi_

 _Así que no te preocupes – dijo el kyubi muy serio – además hay una mujer que esta muy preocupada por ti y que te ama demasiado_

 _Quien? – dijo naruto muy confundido – hinata esta mal que yo recuerde_

 _Estúpido – pensó el zorro_

 _Bueno dejando eso de lado – dijo naruto con una sonrisa – gracias kurama – dijo naruto haciendo una reverencia_

 _Kurama? – dijo confundido el kyubi_

 _Si kurama – dijo naruto con una sonrisa y alzando su dedo pulgar – como nunca me has dicho tu nombre, te llamare kurama_

 _Je que nombre tan tonto – dijo el kyubi mientras sonreía ya que el nunca había tenido un nombre – pero gracias chico – en eso kurama toco la frente de naruto y esto hizo que el saliera del subconsciente_

* * *

Ya fuera del subconsciente, naruto se levanto de golpe mientras veía en donde se encontraba y también se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado la noche

U… un hospital – decía naruto muy confundido sin recordar lo que había pasado – por… - en eso de golpe recordó todo provocándole un pequeño dolor de cabeza mientras veía como su pecho tenia vendas al igual que sus muñecas y sus piernas – hinata – dijo naruto muy triste mientras veía hacia abajo – tengo que salir de aquí e ir a donde se encuentre hinata – en eso naruto se dispuso a levantarse pero se dio cuenta que con cada movimiento que realizaba con sus piernas estas le dolían mucho – duele, duele – decía mientras se incorporaba completamente

Ya fuera de la habitación naruto vio a una enfermera, a la cual se dirigió

Disculpe – llamo naruto a la enfermera mientras esta volteaba y se impacto al ver a naruto

Jovencito – dijo la enfermera muy molesta – debería estar reposando en su habitación

Lo siento – dijo naruto un poco avergonzado – pero es que quiero ir a ver a una amiga – dijo naruto mientras veía a los ojos a la enfermera – por favor déjeme ir

Jovencito – dijo la enfermera un poco conmovida por el rostro de naruto – esta bien, pero sea sigiloso hay muchos anbus por el hospital – esas ultimas palabras sorprendieron mucho al rubio

Anbus? – dijo naruto sorprendido y confundido – porque hay anbus en el hospital

Están aquí desde que usted cayo en coma por 24 horas – dijo la enfermera muy triste – están vigilando a hinata hyuga

Esto sorprendió a naruto tanto que el salió corriendo por el pasillo del hospital

No puede ser – dijo naruto mientras esperaba que hinata se encontrara bien – apenas pude superar por lo que paso antes y ahora esto – pensó mientras recordaba la platica que había tenido con kurama, en eso se topo con un anbu que llevaba una mascara de gato

Hey tu… - naruto sin pensarlo noqueo al anbu ya que no quería armar un alboroto

Lo siento pero no quiero que nadie se me interponga en mi camino en este momento – pensó naruto mientras llego a un pasillo que se dividía en dos por lo cual el creo a un clon de sombra para separarse y encontrar a hinata

Tras una media hora de buscar a la hinata la búsqueda no dio resultado, hasta que su clon encontró a un grupo de anbus que protegían la entrada de una de las habitaciones, unos minutos mas tarde el naruto original fue a donde estaban los guardias quedando enfrente de ellos

Naruto – dijo uno de los anbus muy serio

Debes marcharte – dijo otro anbu

Esta área esta restringida por el momento – le dijo un tercer anbu el cual estaba en medio de los otros dos

Necesito pasar – dijo naruto muy serio mientras veía fijamente a los anbus – es de gran importancia para mi entrar a esta habitación

No – le dijo el anbu intermedio – así que regresa a tu habitación y no salgas hasta nuevo aviso

No me moveré de aquí hasta que me dejen pasar a esa habitación – dijo naruto poniéndose en posición de pelea

No quieras hacer esto un combate naruto – dijo el anbu intermedio – nosotros somos tres ninjas de alto rango y tu solamente un genin – ellos al ver que naruto no se movía se dispusieron a atacarle

Hum – en eso naruto noqueo de un golpe al pecho al anbu izquierdo con mucha facilidad sorprendiendo a los otros dos – se los diré una vez mas me dejan pasar

No te creas mocoso – dijo un el anbu de la derecha mientras sacaba su pequeña espada – aunque te hallas recuperado no significa que me contenga

Déjame pasar – dijo naruto mientras que con un puñetazo a la nuca de este lo dejo también noqueado – no quiero seguir con esto

Naruto – dijo el anbu restante enfrente de el – esta bien – dijo el anbu haciéndose a un lado – pero esta será la única vez que hare esto por ti

Naruto no le hizo caso al ultimo comentario que dijo el anbu, ya de ahí se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación, cuando vio como estaba adentro se sorprendió, hinata estaba recostada en su cama mientras que ella parecía estar teniendo un hermoso sueño, lentamente naruto se acerco a donde se hallaba recostada hinata, lentamente hinata iba abriendo sus ojos

Na… naruto – dijo débilmente, naruto tomo asiento al lado de hinata mientras ella trataba de poner su mano en una de las mejillas del rubio – l… lo siento, perdóname – le decía hinata con lagrimas en los ojos

Hinata – dijo naruto muy triste y sorprendido mientras tomaba la mano de hinata – no hinata – le dijo naruto mientras sentía la delicada mano de hinata junto a su mejilla – tu perdóname a mi – en eso a naruto se le salió una pequeña lagrima por su ojo derecho

Naruto-kun – dijo hinata sorprendida – no digas eso – le menciono hinata – yo fui la que se volvió loca – le dijo hinata con una sonrisa con lagrimas en sus ojos – siento mucho haberte lastimado sin que me dijeras algo – en eso hinata levanto la cabeza de naruto la cual este había agachado por mucha tristeza

Hinata – dijo entre lagrimas naruto – y entonces ahora que pasara, que harán contigo – dijo naruto muy preocupado por la peli azul

Seré llevada a prisión por medio año – le dijo hinata mientras se esforzaba en no poner una cara de tristeza lo cual no pudo lograr – no te preocupes por mi naruto-kun – y sin dudarlo hinata deposito un beso en los labios del joven uzumaki el cual le correspondió, naruto pudo sentir los delicados y suaves labios de la hyuga, hinata también pudo sentir los labios del rubio, el beso que fue calido tierno y lleno de emociones dejando a un naruto muy confundido – perdón – le dijo hinata muy triste – perdóname naruto-kun, por todo lo sucedido, me hubiera gustado ser yo la que tuviera tu amor pero se que no…

Por favor basta – le dijo naruto quien sorpresivamente abrazo a hinata – ya no digas mas – dijo llorando – no digas esas cosas, mi corazón no importa si no te quiso corresponder, yo te quiero a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, así que no hagas que mi corazón se rompa

Naruto-kun – dijo hinata muy feliz mientras no paraba de llorar – gracias, gracias por esto naruto-kun

Después de esto hinata cayó dormida en su cama mientras que naruto se dispuso a marcharse de ahí. Ya fuera se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba afuera, era nada más y nada menos que el líder del clan hyuga, hiashi hyuga

Que haces aquí maldito chico – dijo muy serio el líder hyuga – porque estas saliendo de la habitación de mi hija, que no estas contento por todo lo que has causado con tu regreso

Cálmese señor hyuga – naruto trato de calmar al padre de hinata lo cual no hizo nada

Quieres que me calme después de que mi estúpida hija casi deja mal a nuestro clan por tu culpa – este comentario hizo a naruto enojarse

Oiga señor – dijo naruto muy molesto – hinata no es una estúpida – dijo naruto muy serio – ella a sido una buena kunoichi, y si le sigue diciendo ese tipo de comentarios a hinata, lo mato – dijo muy frio naruto mientras que este tomo del cuello al líder hyuga

Basta ustedes dos – les dijo una persona quien rápidamente separo a ambos hombres

Jiraiya – dijo el hyuga muy sorprendido

Ero-sennin – dijo naruto igual que el líder hyuga

Es mejor que no peleen aquí – dijo muy serio el sabio de los sapos mientras que tomaba a naruto por le hombro y se lo llevaba dejando solo a hiashi quien en su rostro denotaba miedo por lo ocurrido con el rubio

Ya muy alejados de la habitación de hinata, naruto regreso a su habitación mientras que jiraiya lo veía muy serio

Naruto fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste – le dijo jiraiya muy serio

Lo se – dijo naruto quien estaba acostándose de nuevo en su cama – pero quería aclarar algo – menciono naruto un poco triste – ero-sennin, que paso mientras yo estaba dormido

Hiashi llego muy molesto con hinata en una camilla – dijo jiraiya mirando a su izquierda – yo pude ver que hinata tenia una gran herida en su cuello – en eso jiraiya saco una pequeña libreta – casi se perfora el cuello completamente, los doctores pensaban que no se podía salvarle la vida, pero shizune les ayudo a salvar a hinata de morir

Disculpa ero-sennin – le interrumpió naruto – como es que resulte tan herido por los kunai que hinata me enterró

Ella los enterro en los puntos de chakra mas vitales de tu cuerpo, además estos estaban conectados con arterias importantes de tu cuerpo – le dijo jiraiya mientras le señalaba sus heridas – con mucho esfuerzo tsunade pudo salvarte

Ya veo – dijo naruto – y ahora donde se encuentra tsunade-chan

Volvió a su casa – le dijo jiraiya mientras el salía de la habitación – nos vemos mañana – le dijo de espaldas – y no vuelvas a jhacer ese tipo de cosas tan estúpidas

Lo prometo ero-sennin – le dijo naruto mientras se disponía a dormir, mientras que el tenia un mal presentimiento de algo que iba a pasar

Llego la mañana, y los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de naruto, el fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos mientras que se disponía a salir de la cama y comenzar a cambiarse su ropa, con todo listo el se dispuso a ir a ver a su salvadora mientras que estaba pensando en las palabras de kurama

A quien se refería – dijo naruto mientras salía de su habitación como si nada – sakura no puede ser ya que ella quiere a sasuke – dijo naruto mientras caminaba por lo pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada – y con la única que he interactuado bien por el momento es – en eso naruto se sorprendió porque se dio cuenta a quien se refería kurama – tsunade, ella – en eso naruto sintió como su corazón empezó a latir con mas velocidad al pensar en tsunade y lo que habían echo en su lugar favorito - se ha preocupado por mi este corto tiempo – dijo naruto mientras se ponía su mano en el pecho – es por eso que mi corazón se pone así – pensaba naruto muy sorprendido – es porque yo quiero a tsunade – sin darse cuenta se topo con el sabio pervertido

Que haces aquí naruto – le dijo muy molesto el sabio de los sapos – deberías estar descansando

Lo se – dijo naruto tratando de dejar a jiraiya para ir a ver a tsunade – pero quiero ir a ver a tsunade-chan le quiero agradecer por haberme salvado

Ya tendras tiempo para eso naruto – le dijo jiraiya mas calmado

No te vas a mover verdad? – le dijo naruto molesto

No – dijo jiraiya afirmándole a naruto

Tu te lo buscastes – le dijo naruto haciendo uno de sus jutsus mas reconocidos – Oiroke no Jutsu

Haaaaaa – grito jiraiya mientras que enfrente de el aparecieron un par de mujeres semi desnudas – vengas con papi

Ya muy lejos de ahí naruto volteo a ver a su ero-sennin quien se sentía humillado por haber caído en la trampa del rubio

Viejo verde – dijo naruto muy decepcionado – bueno la casa de tsunade esta a 15 minutos y si salto por los tejados llegare en menos tiempo así que – sin dudarlo naruto salto hacia el tejado de una casa y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado

Ya en la casa de tsunade naruto se dispuso a buscar a la rubia, busco en la habitación de ella, en su pequeño comedor y en su baño pero no la encontró hasta que el llego a su despacho en donde pudo encontrar una carta sobre su escritorio

Tsunade-chan – dijo naruto sorprendido al ver que la carta era de la rubia para el, sin dudarlo el abrió la carta y se dispuso a tomar asiento, este por su parte tenia colgados la bata y el sombrero del hokage – porque – en eso naruto fue leyendo la carta lentamente mientras que lentamente pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

 _Querido naruto… te he fallado en todos los aspectos, no he sabido protegerte como tu madrina y como mujer creo que he fallado en todos los aspectos_

 _Se que tu amas a sakura y con el tiempo se que ella podrá corresponderte, hinata te ataco por mi culpa ella te amaba y yo no supe ver como reaccionaria_

 _Estos últimos días han sido muy maravillosos estando juntos como hokage y asistente… hemos sido mas que amigos, mas que una madre y un hijo (sin ofender a tu querida madre kushina uzumaki)… me di cuenta de muchas cosas y se que ahora te lo puedo decir sin miedo alguno…_

 _Estoy enamorada de ti naruto, se que suena como una locura, pero me he enamorado de ti, sin darme cuenta… tal como paso con tu padre, pero se que es un amor imposible al igual como el que le tuve a tu padre_

 _Y ahora lo único que puedo hacer por ti… es ir a buscar al maldito de orochimaru, matarle y traer a sasuke de vuelta y pedirte que te cuides de akatsuki, pero confió en que jiraiya y kakashi te protegerán de cualquier amenaza._

 _Así que por favor naruto, por favor no salgas a buscarme… porque no regresare a konoha… no seré mas la quinta hokag… pero no dejare que danzo tome el control_

 _Es por eso que apartir de ahora tu será el rokudaime hokage y este documento es la prueba irrefutable que te marca como mi sucesor … y también tienes la autoridad de actuar como sea conveniente incluyendo con los que están en tu contra_

 _Como favor especial, te pido que cuides de shizune y sakura… y especialmente que le pidas perdón de mi parte a shizune ya que esto tengo que hacerlo yo sola_

 _Te deseo lo mejor naruto, te amo…_

Naruto comenzó a llorar descontrolada mente

¡TSUNADEEEE! – grito naruto con mucha tristeza mientras dejaba caer la nota al suelo

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **El siguiente capitulo esta programado para este año nuevo no se lo pierdan**_ , _ **y si quieren que cambie algo díganme y tratare de hacerlo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Te amo primera parte**

Que había pasado, tsunade se había marchado, naruto no sabía que podía hacer, su corazón estaba completamente destrozado. Porque sentía tanto malestar en su corazón a que se debía. Naruto no podía soportarlo más, el salió corriendo de la torre hokage en dirección a al portón de la aldea mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas lentamente mientras los aldeanos le veían muy sorprendido, porque corría de esa manera. Se preguntaron mentalmente mientras se percataban que sus de sus ojos se caían lagrimas

Ya enfrente del portón naruto trato de salir de la aldea, pero en eso sintió una mano en su hombro.

Que crees que haces – le dijo jiraiya mientras le quitaba su mano de su hombro

… - naruto solo se dispuso a irse, pero el sannin no lo dejo ir tan fácilmente

Naruto háblame – le dijo jiraiya muy serio – no seas un estúpido

… - naruto solo forcejeaba su brazo mientras que jiraiya no soporto y le metió un gran golpe en la mejilla

Ya reacciona – dijo después de que naruto cayera al suelo por su golpe

Entonces qué quieres que haga – le dijo naruto muy molesto mientras las lágrimas se descendían por sus mejillas – tsunade se fue, y no sé qué hacer para traerla, no quiero que ella muera

Y tú crees que así la salvaras – dijo jiraiya muy serio mientras hacía que naruto quedara pasmado – crees que, yendo, así como así evitaras que salga lastimada naruto

Pero si no lo hago ella morirá, no podrá pelear contra orochimaru y sasuke al mismo tiempo – dijo naruto mientras veía muy triste a su maestro

Y crees que haciendo evitaras que ella muera, a costa de tu propia vida – le dijo jiraiya más serio a naruto – no puedes hacer esto naruto dijo soltando su brazo del rubio

Pero – en eso naruto hizo un clon de sombra – si yo no lo hago – en eso naruto se dispuso a correr mientras más clones de él aparecían bloqueando el camino a jiraiya – nadie lo hará. Lo siento ero-sennin pero esto es algo que yo mismo debo arreglar

¡Naruto! – grito jiraiya mientras esquivaba todos los ataques de sus clones con gran dificultad – no seas estúpido, si te vas ahora puede que no regreses vivo

Naruto sin dudarlo siguió corriendo dejando así su sueño de ser hokage atrás ya que el en el fondo sabía que para él lo más importante era tsunade. Naruto dejo de llorar poco a poco mientras se manifestaba su poder de jinchuriki a voluntad.

"tsunade" – pensó naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos – "ya entendí" – pensó naruto mientras seguía corriendo – "ya entendí, que yo te amo" – y de repente naruto se empezó a rodear de un chakra azul celeste mientras que delante del aparecía de nuevo el zorro de nueve colas o mejor conocido para el kurama

* * *

 _ **Subconsciente de naruto**_

 _Ku… kurama – dijo naruto mientras podía apreciar al gran zorro acostado sobre sus patas_ _ **–**_ _porque estoy aquí_

 _Yo no hice esto – dijo kurama mientras se acomodaba – lo hizo ella – en eso son una de sus garras señalo a una mujer pelirroja con un largo cabello_

 _Hola naruto – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad_

 _Qui… quien eres? – pregunto naruto mientras se quedaba pasmado_

 _Yo soy uzumaki kushina – dijo kushina mientras se acercaba lentamente a naruto – y soy tu madre – kushina abrazo a naruto mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de naruto_

 _Ma… mamá – dijo naruto mientras correspondía a su abrazo mientras que unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

 _No sabes cuánto quería verte hijo – dijo kushina mientras ella se separaba de naruto – has crecido mucho_

 _Igual a mi me alegra verte madre – dijo naruto muy feliz pero de repente su actitud cambio –_

 _Que te pasa naruto – dijo kushina muy preocupada_

 _yo... yo no tengo tiempo para estar aqui - dijo naruto tristemente mientras se apartaba de su madre_

 _que te pasa hijo - le dijo kushina muy preocupada - es por tsunade-sensei, no es así - le dijo kushina muy calmada_

 _si es por... - naruto paro de hablar - como es que sabes de eso? y como que tsunade-sensei - dijo naruto muy sorprendido_

 _jeje - rio kushina - tsunade-sensei fue mi maestra cuando apenas era una gennin - comento kushina con una sonrisa - tambien puedo saber lo que hace porque siempre te he estado observando - dijo kushina mientras volvia a abrazar a su hijo_

 _es, enserio? - pregunto naruto ahora un poco mas calmado_

 _si - le comento su madre mientras lo soltaba - aunque ella tambien?_

 _que cosa - pregunto naruto - tambien que?_

 _ella estaba enamorada de tu padre - le dijo kushina con un poco de tristeza_

 _lo se ella me lo dijo - comento naruto mientras veia a su madre_

 _que? - comento kushina muy sorprendida - cuando?_

 _hace unas horas - le comento naruto un poco triste - es por eso que no puedo perder tiempo - le dijo naruto muy serio mientras su determinacion se mostraba en su rostro - si no voy tras ella, tsunade-chan podria morir_

 _pero? porque estas así - le dijo kushina muy preocupada - si vas tras tsunade-sensei el que podria morir serias tu naruto_

 _no me importa arriesgar mi_ **vida** _\- dijo naruto muy serio - si tengo que sacrificarme no me importa con tal de salvar a tsunade de las garras de orochimaru, dare mi vida por ella de ser así_

 _estas enamorado de tsunade-sensei - dijo kushina muy sorprendida - no es así?_

 _yo... - naruto no sabia que decir con respecto a lo que habia dicho su madre - no se que es lo que siento por ella, no siento el amor de una madre, ni el amor de una amiga - dijo naruto muy triste mientras se tomaba un mechon de cabello de su frente - ya no se si lo que siento por ella sea amor - dijo naruto unas levez lagrimas se deslisaban por su mejilla_

 _naruto - dijo kushina con una sonrisa - el amor es así - le dijo kushina con mucha comprension - cuando amamos a alguien nuestras emociones son muy incomprensibles, pero no te sientas mal por eso - en eso kushina lo abrazo muy fuerte_

 _mi vida a sido muy dificil por eso no puedo comprender esto - dijo naruto muy triste mientras podia sentir el abrazo y amor de madre de kushina_

 _a que te refieres naruto - dijo kushina un poco confusa_

 _te contare mama - dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a contarle como habia sido su vida desde que este tenia conciensia, le conto desde como le habian tratado los aldeanos hasta llegar a la primera vez que utilizo el jutsu de clones de sombra, con cada hecho que le relataba a su madre, esta sentia mucha tristeza por el tipo de vida que su hijo habia llevado desde los maltratos hasta los insultos, pero conforme este iba avanzando con su historia kushina sabia que su hijo apesar de todo ese sufrimiento no habia guardado ningun sentimiento oscuro_

 _perdoname naruto - dijo kushina con lagrimas en sus ojos - por no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo - le comento kushina mientras lo abrazaba_

 _no pidas perdon mama - dijo naruto - tu no tienes la culpa de nada - dijo naruto mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas - pero ahora creo que gracias a esta platica ya pude comprender mis sentimientos_

 _enserio - dijo kushina con una leve sonrisa_

 _si - dijo naruto mientras se ponia recto - yo quiero a tsunade, no como una madre, no como una amiga, si no, como una mujer - ante estas palabras kushina sonrio un poco mas_

 _lo se - dijo kushina muy feliz por su hijo - pero... - en eso kushina iba a decir algo_

 _pero ella ya no tiene oportunidad de ser familia cierto - dijo naruto mientras que kushina se sorprendia por saber que naruto dijo lo que ella pensaba - pero a mi eso no me importa, yo la quiero no importa sino puede tener hijos, no importa si es mayor que yo, yo uzumaki naruto la querre con todo mi corazon apesar si esto me cuesta la vida_

 _naruto - kushia se sorprendio de que tan maduro podia ser su hijo en ese tipo de situaciones, y dado a esto a kushina se le formo una pequeña sonrisa - si es así naruto - en eso kushina fue disipandose - ve por ella hijo mio, salvala y dile tus sentimientos_

 _lo hare -dijo naruto mientras salia de su subconciente - gracias por hablar conmigo madre_

* * *

 **ya fuera del subconciente de naruto**

naruto se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, había sapos donde sea, una gran confusión tenia al ver sapos de todos los tamaños desde chicas hasta muy grandes.

que es este lugar - dijo naruto mientras obsevaba detenidamente el lugar - donde estoy

pero naruto que haces aqui - dijo una voz muy conocida para el rubio

ga... gamakichi - dijo naruto sorprendido por ver a gamakichi un poco mas grande - que haces aquí - pregunto naruto muy sorprendido

que, que hago aqui - dijo gamakichi muy confundido - si yo vivo a aquí, en el monte Myōbokuzan - dijo gamakichi mientras veia serio a naruto - y tu naruto que te trae por aquí

yo - naruto no sabia que contestar - yo la verdad no se como llegue a aquí - dijo naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo, en eso una especie de chakra rojo se manifesto en su hombro derecho

yo te traje - dijo kurama mientras se podia apreciar su cara en el hombro de naruto

pero, porque? - pregunto naruto mientras no entendia porque kurama lo habia hecho llegar ahí

no puedes irte a buscar a tsunade en estos momentos - dijo kurama seriamente mientras veia a gamakichi, este al mismo tiempo ponia un semblante serio

pero si no voy ahora - trato de hablar naruto pero fue callado por kurama

si vas ahora puede que mueras junto con tsunade - dijo kurama muy serio mientras se ponia un poco mas serio - o peor puede que mueran los tres - dijo kurama mientras esto dejaba a naruto muy confundido

los tres? - dijo naruto muy confundido - pero si solo somos dos, bueno si o te contamos

naruto tienes que ser fuerte con lo que te dire - dijo kurama muy serio mientras veia a naruto directamente a los ojos

fuerte porque kurama - dijo naruto un poco preocupada

tsunade - dijo kurama muy serio - esta esperando un hijo tuyo - esto hizo que gamakichi cayera al igual que naruto

pe... pero como, segun yo ella ya no puede tener hijos - dijo naruto muy sorprendido mientras no podia tragarse eso

que no te acuerdas de nada - dijo kurama mientras se sorprendia de eso - tu le inyectaste un poco de mi chakra

pero cuando sucedio eso - dijo naruto mientras no recordaba haber mordido a tsunade en ningun momento

la primera vez que tuvieron sexo - dijo kurama mientras esto ponia a naruto un poco rojo - que no lo recuerdas

no - dijo naruto mientras no podia pensar claramente - a no ser - en eso naruto comenzo a recordar lo que hace unos dias habia soñado - que ese sueño sea real

pues a de haber sido un sueño muy realista porque la sabia babosa - gamakichi no pudo de terminar de hablar ya que fue golpeado por naruto - pero porque me pegas

hmp - naruto desvio la mirada con un leve sonrojo - pero de ser así, estas diciendo kurama que al inyectar un poco de tu chakra hice que tsunade rejuveneciera

si, eso fue lo que paso - dijo kurama mientras veia a naruto - y para ser exactos ella rejuvenecio a tal punto de que ella tiene denuevo 15 años al igual que tu edad

entonces - dijo naruto muy sorprendido - ella y yo - dijo naruto mientras no podia creer lo que pasaba - tendremos un hijo

así es chico - dijo kurama mientras se obserbaba un poco de determinacion en su rostro - es por eso que tienes que entrenar un tiempo aqui para que así puedas salvar a tsunade y a tu hijo que esta en camino

pero si me quedo y tsunade encuentra a orochimaru y sasuke, podria morir - dijo naruto muy confundido

confia en mi chico - dijo kurama - no arriesges tu vida así de facil, ni tampoco la de tsunade y tu hijo - kurama desaparecio dejando a naruto muy confundido

y entonces que aras naruto - dijo gamakichi muy serio - te iras de aqui o entrenaras para ser mas fuerte y poder proteger a las personas que amas

y... yo - dijo naruto con su cabeza en alto y muy decidido - entrenare y salvare a mis seres amados

de repente delante de ellos aparecio un sapo muy anciano, naruto no sabia que decir ante eso

parece que has llegado - dijo el sapo con una sonrisa - pero estas preocupado verdad

quien es usted - dijo naruto muy sobresaltado

tonto naruto, es el anciano sapo sabio el gran gamamaru - dijo gamakichi un poco molesto mientras le daba un leve golpe a naruto

pero como es que sabe que había llegado - dijo naruto muy sorprendido - pero sobre todo como sabe que estoy preocupado por

la sabia de las babosas - dijo gamamaru con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a naruto - je je tiene muchos que aprender - dijo gamamaru un poco alegre - sígueme y yo te entrenare para que puedas volverte capaz de combatir contra grandes males

esta bien - dijo naruto aceptando sin protestar - pero ahora que es lo que tengo que hacer

primero acompáñame a un lugar - dijo gamamaru que desapareció no sin antes darle un papel a naruto - te estaré esperando chico - en eso a naruto se le hizo visible un camino el cual rápidamente dedujo que tenia que cruzar

naruto comenzó a correr entre los arboles de ese camino pero se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba ahí

que es esto - dijo naruto mientras escuchaba que algo se movía entre los arboles, algo muy veloz - quien esta ahí - pregunto naruto muy serio - en eso delante de el apareció un sapo un poco anciano de color verde

así que tu eres el estudiante de jiraiya-chan - dijo el sapo muy serio

jiraiya-chan - dijo naruto muy sorprendido - conoce usted al ero-sennin

je je je que si lo conozco - dijo el sapo con una sonrisa - yo entrene al joven jiraiya en este lugar - dijo el sapo - yo soy fukasaku, seré uno de tus instructores en tu entrenamientos

y yo soy shima - dijo un sapo de color violeta de tras naruto - la esposa de fukasaku y tambien te entrenare jovencito - dijo con una sonrisa

te enseñaremos las artes de los sabios - dijeron ambos sapos mientras veían serio a naruto - por lo cual te introduciremos en senjutsu - en eso le dieron la espalda a naruto - síguenos

naruto estaba sorprendido, ver a esos dos sapos lo dejo pasmado ya que podia ver que ambos tenian gran conocimiento, dado a esto los siguio hasta una cascada que estaba rodeada de muchos arboles y flores. pero algo estaba muy confuso en el que era el senjutsu

aquí entrenare - dijo naruto muy tranquilo

así es joven rubio - dijo fukasaku - aquí te entrenaremos en el arte de senjutsu

disculpe - dijo naruto muy confundido - antes de empezar que es el senjutsu

senjutsu - dijo shima - arte de la naturaleza misma y de todas las tecnicas de sabios - ella miro directamente a naruto - eso es el senjutsu el arte de la naturaleza

estan diciendo queme entrenaran para ser uno con la naturaleza - dijo naruto muy sorprendido

así es - dijo fukasaku - al controlar la naturaleza - en eso fukasaku levanto su mano - podras dominar el chakra de esta misma - en eso una onda de aire salio expulsada desde su mano y esta partió finamente una gran piedra cercana

y no solo eso - dijo shima mientras miraba a naruto fijamente - podras entrar a lo que se llama modo sabio - en eso ella concentro un poco de chakra lo que hizo que sus ojos cambiaran de color - cada vez que firmas un contrato con tu sangre con un animal, puedes acceder al modo sabio de este, solo se puede acceder entrenando y siendo uno con la naturaleza

naruto quedo sorprendido por lo que pasaba, ambos sapos emanaban un poder muy fuerte.

entonces estas listo - dijeron ambos sapos muy decididos - uzumaki naruto

yo - dijo naruto firmemente - estoy listo

comenzaremos con la primer lección - dijo shima con una sonrisa - despertar el primer punto chakra

punto chakra? - dijo naruto muy confundido - que es eso?

punto chakra o punto de energía natural - dijo shima muy tranquila - este es un punto de siete que se encuentran sellados en cada ser - dijo shima mientras comenzaba a caminar sobre el agua - es chakra 100% puro, pero una advertencia si abres un chakra pero no abres todos a como debe ser puedes sufrir la perdida de chakra total - en eso shima incito a naruto a que entrara al agua - ahora levantaremos las cadenas que sellan al primer chakra, debes de ser fuerte, listo

si - dijo naruto muy decidido

bien - dijo shima - el primer chakra en abrir sera el de la tierra - le dijo shima muy seria - y se encuentra ubicado en la base de tu columna, tiene que ver con la supervivencia pero esta sellado con el miedo - dijo muy seria - debes de mantener tu mente en blanco y deberás desbloquear ese chakra desde adentro - dijo shima mientras se sumergía junto con naruto el cual estaba meditando - comienza - le dijo shima a naruto mientras el se encontraba meditando tranquilamente

* * *

 **subconsciente de naruto**

 _do... donde estoy - dijo naruto mientras veia el lugar en el que se encontraba, este era una habitación solamente blanca con una puerta sellada mientras escuchaba una voz_

 _estas apunto de hacer la primer prueba - dijo una voz cualquiera (hagan de cuenta que es la voz de joey de yu gi oh) - es hora de que recibas un nuevo poder - dependiente el sello comenzó a volverse piedra y caer - tu nueva aventura comienza aquí_

 _naruto fue absorbido lentamente, el empezó a gritar mientras veía como un remolino de imágenes comenzaban a succionarlo. despues de terminar de caer el quedo enfrente de un recuerdo muy duro para el_

 _esto es - dijo naruto muy asombrado mientras veía perfectamente a lo que pasaba enfrente de el - cuando yo era niño_

 ** _recuerdo de naruto_**

 ** _en este recuerdo naruto tenia 6 años y esta era la primera vez que habia sido controlado por los instintos asesinos de kurama, el estaba apunto de ser asesinado por un anbu pero este no se espero de lo que pasaría como consecuencia_**

 ** _\- "por favor para ya" - penso muy triste - "PARAAAAA YAAAAAA" - naruto se encontraba debajo de un anbu mientras este tenia alzada su mano con un kunai_**

 ** _\- muere maldito monstruo - dijo el anbu mientras le enterraba su kunai en el pecho de naruto - despues de esto el anbu comenzo a golpear a naruto de forma salvaje - tu mataste a mi unica familia - el anbu comenzó a llorar mientras con cada golpe sus manos se manchaban de sangre del rubio - tu asesinaste a mi hijo maldito zorro_**

 ** _sin previo aviso naruto tomo el puño derecho del anbu, esto hizo que se espantara._**

 ** _\- maldito - dijo naruto rodeado de un aura roja y sus ojos rasgados - te asesinare, te destruiré, te arrepentirás - sin previo aviso con la cola de chakra que tenia naruto alzo al anbu sin dificultad para después pararse_**

 ** _\- hijo de... - en eso el trato de hablar pero fue aventado hacia el tronco de un arbol muy fuerte_**

 ** _\- me las pagaras - dijo naruto mientras con su mano tomaba la cabeza del anbu y lo volvía a aventar_**

 ** _\- el anbu con mucha fuerza comenzó a levantarse - eres solo un simple mocoso - dijo el anbu muy serio - y si te mato aqui nadie se sentirá mal - dijo el anbu - nadie te recordara, y ya no existirá el zorro de nueve colas - dijo el anbu mientras comenzó a hacer sellos de manos - muere KATON:GOKAKYU NO JUTSU - una gran bola de fuego fue disparada en contra de naruto_**

 ** _\- piensas matarme con eso - dijo naruto que rápidamente apago el fuego con su cola - yo te_**

 ** _\- "no por favor para" - pidió naruto muy asustado -"paralo YAAAAAAAA" - naruto salio del trance mientras que el anbu era golpeado por la cola de chakra matandolo en el proceso - yo no soy un asesino no lo soy_**

 ** _fin del recuerdo_**

 _naruto despertó de ese trance mientras veía que en su mejilla se descendía un lagrima._

 _monstruo - dijo una voz a naruto - tu nunca quisiste convertirte en un monstruo como lo decían los aldeanos de tu aldea - en eso naruto sintió que alguien le había tocado la espalda - pero no tengas miedo, el único que es un monstruo es la misma sociedad que te trato así. tu nunca seras un monstruo naruto - en eso naruto sintio como si algo recorriera su cuerpo - no tengas miedo jamas de llorar naruto._

 _gracias - dijo naruto mientras l lagrima se desacia al tocar el suelo de la habitación y esta se empezaba a cambiar a un lugar lleno de pasto_

 _al soportar tus mas grandes miedos has pasado la prueba - dijo la voz - has tenido muchos problemas naruto pero que eso no te detenga uzumaki naruto_

* * *

ya fuera del subconsciente naruto comenzó a flotar hacia la superficie.

parece que lo lograste - dijo shima mientras veia a naruto con una sonrisa - felicidades

yo por primera vez pude sentir que era uno con mi propia alma - dijo naruto mientras se sentaba - que tiempo he estado así

como tres horas - dijo fukasaku mientras prendia una fogata con piedras - debes de tener hambre - dijo el sapo mientras le pasaba un plato de verduras a naruto - come

gracias - dijo naruto mientras tomaba el plato - enserio dure tres horas - dijo naruto mientras se quedaba viendo al fuego

así es jovencito - dijo shima mientras sonreía - pero lo hiciste muy rápido, casi siempre esta prueba se lleva 12 horas

tanto - dijo naruto muy sorprendido - no puede ser

así es - dijo shima - y como ya abriste el chakra de la tierra ahora puedes hacer la segunda prueba mañana

queee - dijo naruto sorprendido - tan rápido con la segunda

así es niño - dijo fukasaku mientras bebia un poco de agua - cada chakra por día, así es este entrenamiento

esta bien - dijo naruto un poco mas tranquilo

ademas no tienes que ir a salvar a una mujer - dijo shima con un poco de felicidad - no es así

si - dijo naruto mientras recordaba a tsunade y el embarazo de esta - ahora hablando de eso, cuantos días tengo que pasar entrenando

al ser siete chakras, debes tardar una semana para abrirlos - dijo fukasaku - pero también debes de pasar otra semana en entrenamiento fisico

no puedo acelerar el entrenamiento - dijo naruto mientras veía a fukasaku - no lo se, abrir dos chakras por dia

eso es dificil - shima mientras lo veia preocupada - abrir uno cuesta pero dos en un mismo dia es muy peligroso - en eso ella fue adonde estaba sentado naruto - con solo abrir un chakra mira que tiempo te llevaste - en eso ella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas

pero no puedo tardar mucho tiempo en estos momentos - dijo naruto muy preocupado

jovencito tranquilo - dijo shima comprendiendo le - vas a ver que todo saldra bien - en eso fukasaku se acerco

no tengas miedo, y mucho menos tengas preocupaciones - dijo la rana verde - en estos momentos debes de estar calamado naruto

esta bien - dijo naruto mientras aceptaba las palabras de la rana verde y la rana morada

la noche llego y naruto cayo rendido ya que habia empezado a hacer un entrenamiento fisico, ya que las ranas veian que naruto tenia mucho potencial, y sobre todo aunque ya habian hablado con el, naruto era muy testarudo . en estos momentos naruto se encontraba practicando taijutsu con tres de sus clones mientras que fukasaku y shima le lanzaban tecnicas de viento fuego y agua

bien naruto - dijo shima mientras se ponia cada vez mas seria - ahora veamos que puedes hacer mientras peleas con solo mi esposo y yo - en eso aparecieron shima y fukasaku enfrente

esta bien - dijo naruto mientras sonreia - ha ya voy - y sin pensarlo naruto corrio hacia los dos sapos (o ranas lo que sean)

arte sabio - en eso fukasaku inflo sus mejillas - corriente de elemento viento

arte sabio - en eso shima tambien inflo sus mejillas - corriente de elemento fuego

arte sabio - dijeron los dos sapos mientras expulsaban sus tecnicas - gran huracán de fuego

naruto solo se pudo defender del impacto mientras que los dos sapos corrian hacia el

que pasa naruto - dijo fukasaku un poco altanero - eres muy lenta para enfrentarte a un anciano - de pronto fukasaku salio disparado para el abdomen de naruto mientras lo golpeaba con una de sus patas

kuh - naruto fue aventado hacia un arbol pero este no llego a tocar el tronco ya que recibio un gran ataque de shima

Senpō: Naki Kawazu - dijo shima mientras unas ondas de sonido golpeaban a naruto en su espalda

haaaa - naruto rápidamente cayo al suelo muy adolorido - e... eso no es - en eso naruto escupio un poco de sangre - suficiente para que caiga

los sapos veian asombrado a naruto el cual les miraba con una sonrisa, ellos veian con asombro la determinación del rubio mientras se levantaba

"es hora de probar estas nuevas habilidades" - en eso naruto empezó a correr muy rapido hacia la pareja de sapos

así que vas a usar tan pronto la mejora he - susurro fukasaku mientras una pequeña sonrisa se creaba en su rostro - esta bien otra vez - en eso fukasaku repitio su corriente de aire mientras naruto la esquivaba

esta vez no viejo - dijo naruto mientras daba un medio giro y hacia aparecer un clan de sombras - aqui voy

no te olvides de mi - dijo shima quien le llego de nuevo con su llanto de sapo

así que tambien aqui - dijo naruto mientras el y su clon esquivaban los ataques, sin pensarlo naruto comenzo a formar un rasengan con su clon - RASENGAAAAAN - la esfera de chakra fue en direccion de shima pero esta como si nada lo esquivo

no seas tonto - dijo shima mientras con su larga lengua hacia que naruto enterrara su rasengan en la tierra

pero que... - dijo naruto sorprendido mientras caia cansado al suelo

no me subestimes jovencito - dijo shima con una sonrisa - no porque sea un poco vieja significa que sea lenta

pero para ser tu primera vez contra nosotros no esta tan mal chico - dijo fukasaku mientras se centaba en la rama de un arbol - bien ya es muy tarde es hora de dormir

es cierto - dijo shima mientras se iba hacia donde estaba su esposo - hasta mañana naruto

hasta mañana - dijo naruto mientras este veía a las estrellas, el solo espero a que estuviera solo para acercarse de nuevo a la cascada - no importa que me advirtieron - dijo naruto un poco triste - pero no tengo tiempo - en eso el comenzó a caminar sobre el agua para despues comenzar a meditar sobre esta

* * *

 **subconsciente de naruto**

 **kurama - dijo naruto mientras veia a al kyubi acostado - estas despierto**

 **si respondo si que harias - dijo kurama un poco molesto**

 **que me entrenes en las artes del sabio zorro - dijo naruto muy serio**

 **no como... espera que dijiste - dijo kurama muy confundido - quieres convertirte en el sabio zorro**

 **si como escuchaste - dijo naruto muy serio - quiero volverme fuerte, para poder proteger a mis seres queridos**

 **jamas he entrenado a nadie - dijo kurama muy serio - y ademas no hay contrato de sangre conmigo - dijo kurama mas serio**

 **y si te propongo esto - dijo naruto muy serio mientras veia a kurama - te liberare**

 **que cosa - dijo kurama muy sorprendido - sabes que si me liberas tu moriras - dijo kurama mientras veia a naruto a los ojos**

 **encontrare una forma de liberarte kurama - dijo naruto mientras sonreia - no quiero que pases toda tu vida encerrado aquí - dijo naruto mientras lo veia muy decidido**

 **entrenarte por libertad he - dijo el zorro pensandolo - con una condicion - dijo kurama**

 **cual - dijo naruto muy decidido**

 **jamas utilizaras este poder en mi contra - dijo kurama mientras veia muy serio a naruto - y jamas defraudaras el nombre de los zorros**

 **esta bien - dijo naruto mientras le mostraba su puño a lo cual kurama choco el suyo con el de naruto - que comienze el entrenamiento kurama**

 **esta bien - dijo kurama muy animado - solo no mueras cachorro - dijo kurama mientras salia de la jaula que lo retenia**

* * *

habían pasados los días y naruto había terminado de entrenar y ya podía controlar a la perfección sus nuevas técnicas, tanto de sabio sapo y zorro

es hora de que te vayas joven naruto - dijo fukasaku muy serio pero alegre

si - dijo naruto mientras se ponia su habitual indumentaria

antes de que te vayas - dijo shima mientras se acercaba a naruto - el anciano quier hablar contigo naruto

el anciano gamamaru - dijo naruto confundido - pero para que - pregunto

eso solo lo sabe el anciano - dijo fukasaku muy serio - anda ve

esta bien - dijo naruto mientras empezaba a correr a una gran montaña

naruto gracias a su nueva velocidad ahora no le costaba mucho llegar a donde se encontraba gamamaru, cuando llego encontro al anciano centado sobre un gran pedestal

parece que ya has llegado - dijo gamamaru con una sonrisa - y tambien se ve que te has vuelto en estos dias naruto

si - dijo naruto con una sonrisa - y estoy por irme anciano

lo se - dijo gamamaru mientras cambiaba su expresion a una un poco mas seria - y es por eso que te conteste tus preguntas

asi es pero solo tengo una - dijo naruto mientras se ponia serio - como es que sabias que yo vendría a este lugar todo el tiempo

eso es por que - dijo gamamaru mientras veia a naruto - yo puedo ver unas partes del futuro - dijo gamamaru mientras veia con asombro a naruto - y garcias a eso creo profesias, y la tuya era la siguiente chico

 _tras el caos nace la paz, un guerrero que puede salvar al mundo o destruirlo que ha pasado muchos sufrimientos, llegara a un gran monte sin saberlo._

 _entrenara y se convertirá en un gran sabio. y cuando la luna se rompa aparecera el para derrotar al mal definitivo con la ayuda de una guerrera de cabellos de oro._

 _el remolino arrastrara con el todo el mal y creara un nuevo mundo .tendra ayuda de varias mujeres y traera en el_

 _la sangre de una antigua nación junto con la diosa del tercer ojo._

estas diciendo - dijo naruto muy sorprendido - que yo soy

así es - dijo gamamaru muy serio - tu eres el guerrero que traera paz al mundo - en eso gamamaru hizo aparecer un pergamino delante de naruto, este mismo traia consigo varios kunais de tres puntas

estos son - dijo naruto muy asombrado

los kunais especiales de tu padre - dijo gamamaru mientras veia a naruto - ahora es tu decision si los tomas o los dejas

yo - en eso naruto comenzó a alzar el kunai - los tomare

esta bien - dijo gamamaru mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos - te puedes ir ya gran sabio zorro - dijo con una sonrisa dejando muy nervioso a naruto - sere viejo pero se cuando alguien oculta algo

je je je - rió muy avergonzado naruto - nos vemos luego viejo

adiós naruto - dijo gamamaru mientras veía como naruto desaparecía con los kunais

ya muy lejos del monte de los sapos, naruto comenzo a ver el horizonte muy decidido

tsunade-chan - dijo naruto muy decidido - con este nuevo poder te salvare - y en un destello anaranjado desaparecio diciendo - antes de que sea demasiado tarde

 _ **continuara...**_

 _ **perdonen por actualizar tarde, la verdad queria publicar este capitulo hace semanas pero mi pc se descompuso ( yo la descompuse por error xD) y aparte no tengo internet y pues escribir en un centro de computo no es tan bueno, es por eso que les dire que talvez tarde en actualizar este fic un mes o mas pero no se preocupen no lo dejare incompleto y lo mismo va para mis otras historias.**_

 _ **bueno eso es todo los espero en el siguiente capitulos amigos**_

 _ **les manda un fuerte abrazo y saludos el autor pbgg**_


	8. Chapter 8

**capitulo 8**

 **te amo segunda parte**

naruto había desaparecido en un destello naranja, parecía que su velocidad había igualado a la de la luz, pero esto se debía a que ahora controlaba a la perfección el estado de control de chakra del nueve colas, esto le había facilitado avanzar en su entrenamiento a un nuevo nivel. estaba claro que su fuerza habia aumentado, pero lo que no tenia claro era que tan fuertes serian sasuke y orochimaru ahora, mientras saltaba entre las ramas de los arboles el empezo a recordar como fue que controlo el chakra del nueve colas.

* * *

 _días atrás en el subconsciente del rubio_

 _\- haaa este dia fue agotador - dijo naruto mientras se dejaba caer en su subconsciente mientras observaba a kurama el cual solo se limitaba a observar el cielo del subconsciente de naruto_

\- parece que el niño no puede aguantar un entrenamiento tan ligero - dijo kurama con tono de burla mientras esto molestaba a naruto

\- hey tu no tiene que pasar los entrenamientos de liberación de chakras - dijo naruto un poco molesto mientras trataba de ponerse de pie porque sabia que kurama empezaría con su introducción al modo sabio del zorro

\- parece que ya sabes que es hora de nuestro entrenamiento - dijo kurama mientras se disponía a ponerse en cuatro patas - es hora - dijo kurama dejando salir unas grandes ondas de poder que hacían retroceder a naruto - vamos - y en eso kurama empezó a crear una pequeña bijudama

\- hey - dijo naruto muy nervioso quien a puras penas pudo esquivar ese ataque de kurama - que te pasa aun no estaba listo

\- debes estar listo para todo - dijo muy serio kurama quien empezó a atacarle con cada una de sus colas tratando de aplastarle - así que no te quejes - le dijo mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe con su garra

\- y esto en que me ayuda - dijo naruto recibiendo con su codo la garra de kurama y frenando la al instante - para el modo sabio zorro - dijo naruto mientras empezaba a saltar evitando los golpes de kurama - ho vamos enserio - dijo naruto mientras vio que kurama se había multiplicado y empezaba a dar mas golpes con sus colas que con sus garras

\- no te - en eso ambos kuramas hicieron una enorme bijudama - QUEJEEEEES - la enorme esfera de chakra fue aventada hacia naruto el cual empezo a canalizar un poco de chakra en sus ojos

\- RINNEGAN - dijo naruto quien rápidamente empezó a absorber un poco el chakra de la bijudama - de seguro esto tiene una explicación verdad - dijo naruto muy serio mientras le regresaba la bijudama a kurama

\- hmnp - kurama solo doblo su cuello y detras de el exploto la bijudama - así es - le dijo kurama muy serio - y es porque, como el modo sabio se centra en el chakra de la naturaleza, el modo sabio del zorro se centra mucho en eso, y sin un buen entrenamiento adecuado para este modo de mi poder, puede que a la hora de querer abrirlo puedas explotar por no poder soportar tanto chakra - le dijo muy serio kurama mientras frenaba sus ataque - y estos dias me he dado cuenta que estas a una poca distancia para poder controlar el modo sabio del zorro y es mas también el control de chakra

\- control de chakra - dijo muy confuso naruto mientras doblaba su cuello

\- si el control de chakra - dijo kurama muy serio - eso significa que podrás ocupar mi chakra a tu voluntad - dijo kurama mientras observaba a naruto quien todavía tenia activado el rinnegan - me sorprende que tengas esos ojos - le dijo mas calmado kurama

\- porque lo dices - dijo naruto mientras se ponía en posición de meditación

\- esos ojos también los tenia mi padre - dijo kurama mientras también se ponía en posición de meditación - el rikkudo sennin

\- lo se, ya me lo has dicho - dijo naruto mientras igual empezaba a meditar - pero no entiendo porque es que los tengo

\- igual yo - dijo kurama mientras observaba a naruto detenidamente - estas listo para la ultima fase de mi entrenamiento - le comento kurama mientras empezaba a expedir chakra

\- listo - dijo naruto muy serio mientras empezaba a moldear su chakra junto con el de kurama - ¡AHORAAAAA! - y de repente dentro del zorro y naruto un aura amarilla los empezó a cubrir - control de chakra - dijo naruto mientras empezaba a abundar mas su chakra amarillo - 10% - en eso naruto termino con sus ojos con color blanco y dos mechones suyos se levantaron

\- eso es naruto - dijo muy serio kurama mientras también su apariencia había cambiado, ahora este empezaba a tener el iris de sus ojos de color blanco mientras que lo demás se ponía de color negro y su cuerpo era rodeado por lineas negras - 20% - dijo kurama mientras que seguía resistiendo ante tan energía creada por ambos

\- esto esta poniéndose muy feo kurama - dijo naruto mientras se veía que ya no podía soportar mas poder - 30% haaaa - naruto parecia ya no poder soportar tal magnitud de poder

\- naruto, resiste todo lo que puedas - le dijo kurama quien también se notaba que ya no podía soportar mas poder - 40% - en eso los dos no pudieron controlar mas el poder - sfx*shockwave* - una explosión se había provocado dentro del subconsciente de naruto, una gran nube de polvo se levanto dejando la vista bloqueada

-haa... ha... - naruto jadeaba mientras que la nube de polvo se iba disipando se podía observar como naruto se encontraba tirado y con la mayoría de su ropa superior destruida - es... estas... bi... bien ku... kurama

\- s... si cre... oh - decía jadiando el zorro mientras se podía ver que el también había sido afectado por esa increíble explosión, muchos rasguños se provocaron en el cuerpo del gran zorro mientras que este se paraba lentamente - haa... ha - jadeaba el zorro muy cansado

\- eso - dijo naruto débilmente mientras se trataba de levantar - eso fue - hablo mientras caia lentamente - extraño - dijo naruto quien solamente veia el cielo de su subconsciente - que paso

\- no lo se - dijo pesadamente kurama mientras caía al suelo - parece que el entrenamiento no fue suficiente para llegar al maximo control de chakra - pero de pronto - ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¡HAAAAAAAA! - naruto y kurama empezaron a gritar por un ardor y dolor que sentían dentro de sus cuerpo - que pasa - dijo naruto mientras se agarraba el pecho justamente del lado del corazón - ¡HAAAAAA! - naruto volvió a gritar mientras sentía que el ardor y dolor se empezaba a expandir por todo su cuerpo al igual que kurama sentía lo mismo

\- jamas habia sentido algo como esto - dijo kurama mientras empezaba a sentir como una corriente eléctrica empezaba a rodearse al igual que a naruto - que sucede - en eso ambos, naruto y kurama se empezaron a observar

 ** _soundtrack spiderman main title_**

y como si nada el dolor y ardor que tenían los cuerpos de naruto y kurama desapareció como si nada hubiera pasado, parecía como si sus chakras empezaran a estar en armonía.

\- que sucede - dijo naruto mientras empezaba a levitar junto con kurama - que pasa kurama

\- ni siquiera yo lo se - dijo kurama mientras que en el cielo del subconsciente de naruto se empezaba a formar un enorme sol - durante toda mi vida, jamas sentí algo como esto naruto - ahora naruto y kurama se veían parados uno enfrente del otro mientras que sus cuerpos flotaban por cuenta propia hasta quedar kurama detrás de naruto

\- esta calidez - dijo naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos - es como un abrazo tan tranquilo - dijo naruto mientras extendía sus brazos

\- este chakra - dijo kurama tambien extendiendo a los lados sus patas delantera - están puro - dijo kurama mientras cerraba sus ojos

y como si nada

\- CONTROL SABIO ZORRO - dijeron ambos mientras ponían caras muy serias - CONTROL CHAKRA - dijeron mas serios mientras parecía que el sol detrás de ellos empezaba a ser absorbido - COMPLETO

SFX*SHOCKWAVE*

otra explosión fue formada por esos dos mientras que ellos empezaron a decender al suelo, las ropas de naruto habían cambiado, ahora este tenia puesto un pantalón anbu de color oscuro con sandalias negras, mientras que su parte superior era cubierta por una playera ajustada de color naranja con bordes negros y sin mangas, con coderas negras con franjas naranjas en forma de rayos. por otra parte kurama había cambiado de apariencia, ya que ahora el tenia como franjas negras en sus garra mientras que sus ojos tenian franjas de color igual negro que llegaban a lo que seria su mandíbula

\- esto es - dijo naruto observándose detenidamente, de pronto el aura de control de chakra le rodeo - el control del chakra

\- si - dijo kurama mientras podía sentir como todo su poder habia aumentado de manera inimaginable - me gusta - dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

 ** _fin soundtrack spiderman main title_**

* * *

naruto paro de recordar mientras sentía a dos presencias hostiles muy lejos de ahí, gracias a que había podido dominar el control de chakra completo, su sentir de presencias había aumentado.

\- pero de quien sera este poder - dijo naruto mientras empezaba a mirar al sureste - proviene en dirección a la aldea de la arena - en eso abrió sus ojos para saber de quien se trataba, hasta que supo de quien se trataba - gaara - dijo muy sorprendido mientras se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, el estaba siendo cargado por dos sujetos con atuendos negros con estampados de nubes rojas - pero como?

Con los sujetos, ellos se encontraban caminando por el gran desierto, hasta que en eso uno de ellos hizo como un tipo dragón de arcilla, este se subió a dicho dragón junto con el cuerpo de gaara

\- tch - el tipo del dragon se encontraba aburrido mientras veia a su colega - oi sasori, cuanto falta - dijo con un tono de cansancio

\- no falta mucho - dijo el encorvado sujeto - solo unas 3 horas mas deidara - dijo muy serio sasori

\- QUEEEE - grito deidara muy enojado - pero si llevamos mas de dos horas caminando

\- haaaa - suspiro sasori - y es por eso que mejor me hubieran unido con itachi o kisame, es mas hasta pasaría con hidan - dijo sasori muy tranquilo

\- maldito - se quejo deidara - yo soy mejor que ese estúpido de itachi -

\- si si - le dijo sasori sin importarle - bueno mira el lado bueno podemos presenciar esta belleza - dijo refiriéndose al paisaje

\- cállate - dijo deidara muy molesto - idiota - le insulto mientras veía el cuerpo de gaara - oye que haremos con su cadáver después de sacarle el biju de una cola

\- lo tiraremos en la entrada de la aldea de la arena - le dijo friamente sasori a deidara mientras empezaba a sentir que alguien se acercaba - por un demonio lo que faltaba - se quejo mientras veía hacia atrás, pudo observar que se trataba del hermano del quinto kazekage, kankuro - adelantate deidara

\- seguro - le dijo deidara mientras podía ver también al hermano de gaara - porque no creo que sea bueno que un anciano pelee - le dijo de manera burlesca

\- deidara - dijo sasori cansado - hazme un favor y callate - dijo en un tono molesto

pero de repente sfx*explosión* alguien les había arrojado kunais con notas explosivas

\- malditos - dijo kankuro muy molesto mientras observaba a los captura dores de su hermano - regresen me a mi hermano - dijo mientras empezaba a sacar mas kunais de su ropa

\- obligame - le dijo sasori de manera superior - si es que puedes - en eso sasori le indico a deidara que se adelantara y este rapidamente se retiro mientras que kankuro salto para perseguirlo

\- espera - dijo kankuro quien trato de seguir a deidara pero fue detenido por una gran cola de metal que salio del cuerpo de sasori

\- adonde vas - dijo sasori mientras se acercaba a kankuro muy serio - no creas que te iras tan fácil de aquí

\- así que así esta las cosas he - dijo kankuro en posición de batalla - pues de acuerdo tu lo pediste - y de pronto kankuro libero a su marioneta mientras empezaba a mover con sus hilos de chakra

\- he pero mira que tenemos aquí - dijo sasori sin impresión alguna - un marionetista de la aldea de la arena, me sorprende que mi aldea siga teniendo a mis preciadas marionetas - esto dicho sorprendió a kankuro

\- que dijiste - dijo kankuro asombrado mientras sus ojos no podían dejar de seguir a sasori - eso es mentira, el creador de estas marionetas murio hace tiempo - dijo kankuro quien negaba lo dicho por sasori

\- así que la aldea de la arena dijo que o he muerto - dijo sin importarle - sabes estos sera divertido - en eso el saco de nuevo su cola apuntando hacia kankuro - sabes yo cree todas sus marionetas y conozco todas sus debilidades

\- cállate - dijo kankuro harto quien dirigió a su marioneta a atacar a sasori - regresame a mi hermano - en eso la marioneta solto bombas cerca de sasori pero este mismo las corto a la mitad

\- eso es todo lo que tienes - dijo sasori aburrido mientras miraba hacia kankuro - no puedo creer lo débil que se ha vuelto mi aldea enserio

\- te dije que te callaras - y en eso kankuro libero a su otra marioneta - es hora de que te mueras - dijo kankuro quien lanzo al ataque a sus dos marionetas

\- enserio crees que mis propias marionetas me mataran - dijo sasori mientras esquivaba a sus marionetas sin dificultad haciendo cabrear a kankuro - vemos si puedes seguirme el ritmo niño - en eso sasori saco otras dos colas de metal - veras cada una de mis colas tienen venenos líquidos que te matan al instante, veamos cuanto duras

\- no me podras hacer daño - dijo kankuro quien empezó a atacar continuamente con sus marionetas, pero sasori se inmutaba no recibía daño alguno - maldicion

\- eres muy lento niñato - dijo sasori mientras sin esfuerzo destruia a las dos marionetas de kankuro - veamos que tan bueno eres sin marionetas

\- c... como - dijo kankuro sin creer que sus preciadas marionetas habian sido destruidas tan fácilmente, el estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dio cuenta de como una de las colas de sasori le había desmembrado su brazo izquierdo - HAAAAAA - grito de dolor kankuro quien vio a su brazo izquierdo en el piso despegado de su cuerpo

\- veamos que haras sin tu brazo -dijo sasori quien no le importaba en lo absoluto kankuro - perra

\- haaaaa - grito de nuevo kankuro al ver como su brazo derecho había sido mutilado, este rápidamente cayo de rodillas

\- tus ultimas palabras - le dijo sasori sin remordimiento alguno

\- "hermano" - pensó kankuro con tristeza - "disculpa por no haber sido un buen hermano" - y de pronto como si nada una de las colas venenosas de sasori perforo el corazón de kankuro sin dificultad alguna - "me hubiera gustado esta mas tiempo contigo hermano" - en eso una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de kankuro mientras pequeñas lineas de sangre se formaban en su boca - "espero, que si vuelvo a nacer podamos ser hermanos de nuevo" - kankuro cayo de espaldas mientras sus ojos eran cerrados lentamente - "los quiero hermanos" - fue lo ultimo que pensó kankuro antes de dejar el mundo de los vivos

\- puh - escupio sasori al cuerpo de kankuro - se han vuelto débiles - en eso sasori comenzó a moverse

* * *

kankuro había muerto, naruto lo había visto todo, pero no hizo nada para salvarlo

\- KANKUROOO - grito naruto mientras empezaba a correr en destellos de luces mientras que unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

naruto se arrepentia de no haber hecho nada por el hermano de gaara, lo había dejado morir y lo unico que podia hacer ahora era entregarle el cuerpo a su hermana y su aldea mientras que unas dos lagrimas salian de sus ojos mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de kankuro

\- maldición - dijo naruto mientras caía de rodillas y empezaba a golpear el suelo - porque, porque no fui lo suficientemente veloz para llegar antes de que esto pasara - decía naruto mientras golpeaba el suelo - porque

naruto no tardo mucho para dejar de llorar y decidió cargar a kankuro, naruto no le importaba nada en esos momentos, el solo caminaba con rumbo a la aldea de la arena con kankuro en sus brazos mientras que el no dejaba de tener su cabeza boca abajo, pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin llego a la aldea de kankuro mientras que afuera estaba temari muy preocupada por lo que veía

\- no - dijo temari quien no podía creer lo que veía - no, no no no - no se lo podía creer su hermano pequeño había muerto - KANKUROOO - temari corrió hacia naruto el cual no podía alzar su cabeza - porquee - decía mientras la tristeza se apoderaba de su cuerpo

\- lo siento - dijo naruto muy triste y decaído mientras alzaba su cabeza para poder ver a temari - no pude - en eso temari no le prestaba atención a las palabras de naruto - no pude salvarlo - dijo tristemente naruto mientras observaba como unas lagrimas empezaban a brotar en los ojos de temari

\- que sucedió - le dijo muy furiosa temari a naruto - quien le hizo esto a mi hermano - dijo con lagrimas temari mientras le daba la cara a naruto - ¡DIME! - fue lo que dijo temari mientras veia a naruto

\- fue - naruto empezó a recordar a sasori - un miembro de akatsuki - le dijo naruto muy serio a temari mientras ella no lo podía creer, akatsuki ya le había arrebatado a gaara y ahora le había arrebatado a kankuro

\- lo matare - susurro temari mientras un enorme odio empezaba a crecer dentro de ella - juro que lo - en eso ella ya no podia soportarlo mas - juro que lo matareeee - grito temari con mucha furia y tristeza

naruto solo podía verle su rostro, ese rostro que había visto hace tres años en el cual apresiaba mucho amor había desaparecido, ahora solo había odio en el, un odio que podía verse que crecería segundo tras segundo durante toda su vida, naruto no era nadie para hablarle en estos momentos, el solo se dispuso caminar con el cuerpo de kankuro hasta donde estaban los guardias que se sorprendieron al ver el cuerpo de kankuro y escuchar a naruto. los guardias tomaron el cuerpo de kankuro y se dispusieron llevarlo a la morgue para preparar el cuerpo de kankuro el cual se podía apreciar que hizo todo su esfuerzo por regresar a su pequeño hermano. temari por su parte habia desaparecido en un torbellino de hojas muy seria, naruto pudo ver esto y salio disparado para seguirla

\- por dios temari - dijo naruto ya mas tranquilo - por favor no hagas ninguna tontería - dijo naruto quien corría por las calles de la aldea de la arena siguiendo el rastro de chakra de temari, el por fin pudo ver bien en donde estaba temari la cual estaba en el despacho de su hermano el kazekage, preparándose para cazar a los hombres que se habian llevado a su hermano gaara y habían matado a su hermano kankuro

\- naruto - dijo temari quien estaba de espaldas - se que estas aquí - dijo muy seria temari

\- temari no hagas ninguna locura - dijo naruto muy serio - esto no te ayudara en nada - le dijo naruto mientras le colocaba su mano derecha en su hombro derecho

\- que no me ayudara - dijo temari mientras apretaba sus manos - si los mato ahora - dijo temari mientras tomaba el brazo de naruto - ya no podrán causar daño alguno - dijo temari mientras le daba la cara a naruto - que eso no ayudara - dijo con mucha seriedad

\- temari se que eres fuerte - le dijo naruto muy serio - pero esos tipos te superan en fuerza, no importa si entrenaste mucho estos tres años, ellos son lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con una aldea pequeña - le dijo naruto quien quería hacer cambiar de parecer - si haces esto no sera mas que un suicidio no lo ves - le dijo naruto mientras se ponía cada vez mas serio

\- entonces que quieres que haga - dijo temari rompiendo en llanto - ellos mataron a mi hermano y secuestraron a gaara, que puedo hacer entonces - dijo temari mientras no paraba de llorar - me han arrebatado a la única familia que tenia - dijo temari muy triste mientras no se dio cuenta de que paso

\- no estas sola - le dijo naruto quien sin previo aviso la abrazo - jamas estarás sola - naruto le empezo a compartir un poco de su calor familiar - puedes contar conmigo

\- na... naruto - dijo temari quien correspondió tierna mente el abrazo - gracias - en eso ella dejo su cabeza caer en el hombro de naruto delicadamente

pasaron unos minutos para que temari por fin calmara sus emociones, en ese tiempo naruto no se aparto de ella, por miedo de que ella hiciera una locura. en eso temari le platico de como su aldea había pedido ayuda a konoha, la aldea de la hoja había respondido a su pedido y les enviaron dos equipos que llegarían ese mismo día. naruto ya con confianza dejo a temari la cual había quedado dormida

\- " _naruto" - hablo sin previo aviso kurama - "vas a ir no es así" - le dijo kurama_

 _\- "si" - le contesto naruto - "puede que este buscando a tsunade pero yo también debo de ayudar a otros" - dijo naruto quien caminaba hasta el final del pasillo_

 _\- "entonces esto no sera tan fácil" - dijo kurama mientras le comenzaba a explicar a naruto - "pero también sera el momento indicado para poder probar nuestra nueva fuerza"_

 _\- "lo se" - pero de pronto al querer doblar para el siguiente pasillo choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien -_ disculpa - dijo naruto quien al ver quien era se sorprendio - sa... sakura

\- naruto - dijo sorprendida la pelirosa - que haces aquí

después de eso pasaron quince minutos en los que naruto y sakura habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido en la aldea de la hoja tras su partida hace unas cuantas semanas

\- así que te enteraste de lo ocurrido con gaara - dijo un poco triste sakura

\- si - dijo naruto - y quiero ayudar - esas palabras sorprendieron a sakura la cual no entendía porque

\- pero y tsunade-sama - dijo sakura muy sorprendida - que fue de ella

\- yo la verdad - dijo naruto con la cabeza abajo - esperaba obtener información en esta aldea pero por lo visto no seré capaz de encontrar información alguna de ella en estos momentos - dijo naruto un poco deprimido

\- sabes - dijo sakura muy calmada - yo me entere de algo acerca de tsunade-sama - dijo sakura, sus palabras sorprendieron a naruto

\- que cosas - dijo naruto muy serio - por favor dímelo

\- me dijeron algunas enfermeras que paso aquí hace tres días - dijo sakura muy seria - al parecer no se encontraba en un buen estado, me dijeron que no había comido por dos días casi tres, y también se encontraba deshidratada

\- no puede ser - dijo naruto muy sorprendido - y que mas te dijeron, no te dijeron algo de adonde pudo haber ido o si se encuentra aquí por el momento - dijo naruto con esperanza alguna

\- lo siento solo eso se - dijo sakura un poco triste - pero al parecer ella se hizo unos exámenes de salud - dijo sakura, por su parte naruto ya sabia a donde se dirigía eso - al parecer ellas no le dijeron algo pensaron que tal vez era un error

pero de pronto en un torbellino de hojas apareció el nuevo hokage mejor conocido como el ninja que copia hatake kakashi

\- sakura - en eso kakashi se sorprendió por ver quien estaba con su alumna - ¡naruto! - dijo sorprendido kakashi mientras veía a su alumno

\- hola kakashi-sensei - dijo naruto muy sorprendido por ver a su maestro con la capa de hokage - así que te pusieron como hokage sustituto

\- algo así- dijo kakashi mientras se levantaba su capa - pero eso no es lo importante - dijo kakashi muy serio - sakura en estos momentos vamos a ir en búsqueda de los miembros de akatsuki

\- esta bien - dijo sakura quien se disponía a irse no sin antes decirle unas ultimas palabras a naruto - bienes con nosotros

\- si - dijo naruto mientras se disponía a salir con su sensei y su compañera de equipo - vamos

así el equipo 7 habia ido hasta la entrada de la aldea de la arena juntándose con el equipo de maito gai

\- vaya naruto - dijo rock lee - ese nuevo atuendo que traes te queda genial -

\- naruto - dijo maito gai - nos ayudaras no es así, suerte estos tipos no serán huesos fáciles de roer - dijo gai de una manera enérgica - kakashi nosotros nos adelantaremos

\- okey gai - dijo kakashi mientras este se dispuso a hablar con su equipo - en unos los alcanzaremos - le dijo kakashi mientras gai empezaba a moverse con su equipo - bien es hora de prepararse - dijo mientras veia a naruto quien empezaba a tomar sus kunais del dios del trueno

\- esta bien kakashi-sensei - dijo naruto que ajustaba su portadora de kunais a su cintura - es hora de darles un contraataque a los tipos de akatsuki

\- oye naruto - pregunto sakura muy sorprendida - donde conseguiste eso - dijo mientras señalaba a los kunais

\- ha estos - dijo naruto muy feliz - eran de mi padre - naruto veía sus kunais con una expresión de alegría - digamos que son una herencia familiar de el

\- naruto - hablo kakashi - exactamente donde los conseguiste, los ultimos que tenia tu padre se enterraron con el - le dijo kakashi muy serio

\- me los dieron en el monte myoboku - dijo naruto esto sorprendió a kakashi - me los dio el viejo sapo - en eso naruto saco uno y lo puso en la tierra - listo

\- naruto estas haciendo lo que creo que es - dijo kakashi muy sorprendido por lo que había hecho naruto - estas dejando este kunai como punto de llegada

\- si kakashi-sensei - dijo naruto quien con su mano llena de chakra los dejo clavado - y le coloque mi chakra para que nadie aparte de mi pueda mover este kunai - dijo naruto mientras empezaba ponerse mas serio - es mejor que nos vayamos ahora

\- si - dijeron kakashi y sakura

\- ha naruto tenemos que decirte que alguien nos acompañara en esta mision - dijo sakura quien pudo ver que su acompañante ya había llegado

\- alto ahi - dijo una mujer anciana

\- y quien es esa anciana - dijo naruto mientras veia a una anciana de cabello gris con una tunica de color cafe oscuro con un poncho blanco y con gorro

\- yo no soy ningua anciana - dijo ella pues se sentia muy ofendida - yo soy chiyo una de las mejores jonin de la aldea de la arena - dijo muy decidida

\- ella nos acompañara en esta misión - dijo kakashi mientras le indicaba a naruto - ella es una de los parientes de el miembro de akatsuki sasori - esto sorprendio a naruto

\- no se preocupen en protegerme - dijo chiyo con una sonrisa - yo se cuidarme sola aun a esta edad - dijo chiyo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante - vamos que perdemos tiempo - dijo chiyo quien a pesar de parecer una anciana sin energía, empezó a moverse como una hoja movida por el viento

y así el equipo 7 junto con la abuela chiyo empezó a correr en dirección hacia donde se podía rastrear el chakra del dormido gaara. naruto pudo sentir en su piel que esta misión no seria tan fácil, naruto sabia que podía alcanzar sin mucho esfuerzo al equipo de gai-sensei pero no quería perder mucha energía rápidamente por lo que tuvo que contenerse lo mas que pudo para no salir disparado, en el transcurso de su recorrido naruto empezo a sentir como el chakra de gaara se así grande y se volvia muy pequeño

\- chicos - dijo naruto preocupado - gaara, algo le están haciendo a gaara

\- en que dirección naruto - le dijo kakashi muy serio -

\- esta cerca, debemos ser mas veloces - dijo naruto mientras activaba su modo control de chakra, esto sorprendió a su sensei, a sakura y a la misma anciana - no es momento para preguntas - en eso el agarro a los tres para salir disparado - listos - sakura y los demas se sorprendieron - sujeten se - esto los alarmo pero no tuvieron tiempo de gritar ya que por la velocidad de naruto no eran capaces

el equipo 7 se encontró con el equipo de gai enfrente de una especie de puerta pero esta era una gran roca, gai se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que llegaron el equipo 7, después de eso naruto empezó a sentir que detrás de esa gran roca se encontraba el kazekage

\- chicos es aquí - dijo naruto mientras colocaba su palma enfrente de la roca - aquí esta gaara

\- bien - dijo rock le quien choco su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha - entonces solo es cuestión de romper esa gran roca - dijo con mucha energía

\- no tan rápido - le dijo naruto muy serio, lo cual puso serio a gai y a kakashi - esta roca tiene muchos sellos de barrera de rango b - rapidamente aparecieron 5 sellos dos en las esquinas de arriba, dos en esquinas de abajo y una en medio de la roca, este era mas grande que los otros cuatro

\- esto sera mas complicado de lo que pense - dijo kakashi muy serio - como los podremos desestabilizar

\- no lo se kakashi - dijo gai muy serio - pero parece que lo hay ahí dentro debe ser muy serio e importante

\- maldición al paso que vamos no podremos salvar a gaara - dijo sakura muy molesta

\- neji puedes ver algo con respecto a esos sellos - le dijo tenten mientras veía a la gran roca

\- es complicado - le dijo neji muy serio - el rastro de chakra es muy pequeño pero porque - dijo molesto - se supone que cuando un sello es colocado una gran porcion de chakra es dejado en el pero este es lo inverso - dijo neji mientras forzaba su byakugan

\- "kurama" - hablo en su mente naruto - "que podemos hacer con esto" - le dijo naruto muy serio

\- "puede que haya una manera" - dijo kurama mientras pensaba - "pero es un poco peligroso"

\- "cual es kurama" - le dijo naruto muy serio

\- "segun se los uzumakis eran buenos haciendo sellos" - le dijo kurama - "tu madre y mito a su corta edad hicieron sellos de rango A"

\- "eso ya lo se kurama" - dijo un poco impaciente naruto - "pero que tiene que ver eso ahora"

\- "déjame terminar" - le dijo kurama molesto - "bueno veras con lo que puedo recordad varios de esos sellos eran sellos de cancelación" - le dijo kurama mientras hacia aparecer un papel y tinta - "y creo que ese sellos puede ser cancelado por estos cinco sellos" - le dijo mientras le mostraba a naruto los sellos que el hizo en el papel - "eso si, se requiere de mucho chakra para que funcionen" - le dijo kurama, eso indicaba que naruto podía acabar sus reservas de chakra con un solo sello

\- "no importa" - dijo naruto sin ver las consecuencias - "y ya se cual sello utilizare" - esto confundió a kurama

\- "co... como lo sabes" - dijo kurama muy sorprendido

\- "no lo se tal vez sea mi sangre uzumaki" - dijo naruto con una sonrisa - "bueno manos a la obra" - dijo naruto quien dejo de hablar con kurama

\- chicos ya se que hacer - dijo naruto con una sonrisa a sus compañeros - kakashi tienes algún papel por ahí - dijo naruto, esto confundió a kakashi

\- si, pero para que quieres un papel ahora - dijo kakashi sin entender - no es momento para juegos - pudo ver que naruto no estaba bromeando por lo cual le lanzo un poco de papel que traía consigo

\- bien - dijo naruto quien rompió el papel en cuatro partes y luego se mordió el pulgar haciéndoselo sangrar un poco - bien ahora - el empezó a escribir kanjis complicados en los papeles después con kunais a la manos salto aventó los papeles a directo a los sellos clavandolos con un kunai en el proceso

\- que piensas hacer - dijo sakura muy confundida

\- ese kanji - dijo gai muy confundido hasta que se dio cuento de lo que era - naruto como es que sabes ese sello - dijo gai muy sorprendido

\- naruto - dijo kakashi muy sorprendido - eso es un sello de rango A - dijo kakashi - quien te lo enseño

\- se los explicare mas tarde - dijo naruto quien se paro rectamente para luego hacer posiciones de manos que eran caballo, buey, rata, jabalí, liebre, caballo, dragón y finalizando con la posición del carnero - _Fūinjutsu: Tsubame no jiyū (tecnica de sello: libertad de las golondrinas) -_ pequeñas explosiones se hicieron presentes en la piedra, esto sorprendió a sus compañeros quienes pensaron que ya había acabado - esto a un no acaba - dijo naruto muy serio, de pronto en el sello principal se pudo ver como unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas le rodearon para pronto para luego hacer una gran explosión haciendo añicos la gran roca - bien ahora ya acabo

la gran roca al explotar hizo demasiado humo haciendo perder la percepción de todo, esto era muy peligroso por lo cual naruto se puso en una posición defensiva, de pronto el sintió como algo se acercaba hacia el, por lo cual el se dispuso a esquivar le

\- tch - hizo un sonido una persona entre el humo - estúpidos - el humo fue disipándose hasta dejar ver a un chico rubio - son una gran molestia

\- tu... - dijo naruto con un poco de furia - devuelve a gaara - dijo mientras le señalaba, en eso naruto se lanzo a atacarle sin pensar

\- naruto no - dijo kakashi muy serio por lo que estaba haciendo naruto

deidara solo miraba a naruto con una sonrisa mientras este se acercaba a el

\- eres un tonto - dijo deidara mientras detrás de el aparecía un dragón blanco de arcilla - a el - dijo deidara quien le dirigió al dragón, naruto no sabia que era hasta que el dragon con sus garras lo ataco - _Bakuton: doragon bakuhatsu_ (liberación de explosión: dragón explosivo)

\- haaa - grito naruto, ya que el ataque de deidara había sido directo - eso no me detendrá - dijo naruto quien se podía ver con una parte de su ropa rasgada o quemada - _kage bushin no jutsu -_ naruto creo cuatro clones quienes junto con el cayeron de pie en el agua

\- enserio tu no ves bien la situación - le dijo deidara a naruto muy serio - pero veo que como eres una persona con ganas de morir te matare de la manera mas artistica posible - dijo deidara que de sus manos saco varias aves de arcilla - vayan mis hermosas - dijo deidara mientras que naruto empezaba a evitar las aves explosivas de deidara

\- eso es todo lo que tienes - le dijo naruto muy serio - es hora de demostrarte todo lo que se hacer - en eso naruto empezó a rodearse de un aura dorada - control de chakra - dijo mientras ponía su puño derecho en su pecho - activado - en eso naruto ahora estaba cubierto de un aura completamente amarilla

\- veamos como lo haces - dijo deidara quien empezo a hacer sellos de mano que eran jabalí, perro, jabalí, dragón, carnero y rata - _Bakuton: ame bakuhatsu nendo (lluvia de arcilla explosiva)_ \- en eso de la tierra comenzó a salir pequeñas gotas de arcilla las cuales empezaron a ser lanzadas hacia naruto, este solo se podia cubrir ya que las gotas le cubrían casi todo su cuerpo, naruto quedo confundido al ver que la arcilla no hacia nada solo se le _pegaba_ a su cuerpo

\- eso es todo - dijo naruto con una cara de burla - parece que tu jutsu no sirvió de nada

\- eso crees - dijo deidara con una sonrisa, eso alarmo a naruto y a sus amigos - _KATSU -_ deidara al grita hizo explotar a naruto el cual no vio venir eso

\- haaa - grito naruto de dolor quien fue lanzado hacia un muro de piedra que estaba detrás de el - no puede ser - dijo tratándose de levantar -

\- naruto - dijo kakashi mientras se acercaba a naruto - no actues tan bruscamente - dijo kakashi muy molesto - no sabes quien es el - dijo kakashi. naruto le contesto que no sabia - el es un ninja renegado rango s de iwagakure, es muy peligroso - le dijo kakashi quien volteo a ver a deidara el cual solo les sonreía y se dispuso a marcharse mientras que esto confundió a todos - hey adonde vas - le dijo kakashi muy serio

\- no pienso perder mi tiempo con esta basura - dijo deidara muy cansado - lo bueno que lo divertido esta por empezar - en eso todos no entendieron eso hasta que unas bolas de fuego y tiburones de agua cayeron al lugar - pensé que no llegarían - dijo de una forma burlona - itachi, kisame

todos pudieron ver a los miembros de akatsuki, al hermano de sasuke y a un hombre de dientes de tiburón

\- deidara - hablo itachi quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a naruto - te ganaremos algo de tiempo así que hagan la extracción rápido - dijo muy serio

\- de acuerdo - dijo deidara muy molesto - en eso el creo muchos dragones de arcilla los cuales tomaron a todos los ninjas de konoha y los llevaron lejos del lugar - toma eso como algo de mi ayuda

después de eso ambos ninjas se dispusieron a ir a los respectivos lugares donde habían caído los ninjas de konoha

* * *

con kakashi y su equipo

en medio de un bosque habían caído naruto y su equipo los cuales se empezaban a recuperar de la caída de los dragones, sin previo aviso apareció itachi quien solo veía seriamente a kakashi el cual se había puesto en posición de batalla, ambos se veían seriamente mientras kakashi tomaba una pose defensiva con un kunai mientras se descubría su ojo derecho con el sharingan, itachi solo se mantenía parado rectamente mientras activaba su sharingan, y sin mas ambos se abalanzaron uno en contra del otro, la pelea había comenzado con taijutsu, ambos cruzaban golpes muy potentes, no se podía ver quien llevaba la pelea ganada, en eso itachi salto hacia atrás

- _Katon: gokakyu no jutsu -_ itachi disparo una enorme bola de fuego la cual kakashi le respondio

- _Suiton: Hōsui (cola de agua) -_ en eso un chorro de agua salio disparado chocando con la bola de fuegocreando una gran nube de vapor

\- sakura - hablo kakashi - protege a la señora chiyo, sakura solo asintió mientras se posicionaba enfrente de la anciana - _kuchiyose no jutsu_ \- kakashi hizo aparecer a un grupo de perros - chicos necesito de su ayuda - dijo kakashi muy serio, los perros asintieron y salieron disparados hacia itachi ya que podían olerle

\- crees que eso bastara - en eso itachi hizo que los perros se estrellaran contra algunos arboles - _Katon: Hi no kabe (muro de fuego) -_ itachi hizo un gran muro de fuego haciendo retroceder a kakashi y sus perros, kakashi solamente espero hasta que el fuego se disipara pero del fuego salio disparado un gran brazo de de color naraja lo que le sorprendió a kakashi haciendo le saltar hacia atrás

\- que es eso - dijo kakashi muy sorprendido

\- este es una de las habilidades mas poderosas del clan uchiha - dijo itachi muy serio mientras veía a kakashi - es el legendario susano'o - dijo itachi mientras un tórax de huesos naranjas le cubrió - solo los que han podido activar el mangekyō sharingan - en eso itachi hizo que un brazo se creara y atacara a sakura

\- sakura apártate - dijo kakashi muy preocupado, sakura tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de naruto y a la anciana y salto no muy lejos de ahí - no te metas con mis alumnos - le dijo kakashi muy serio a itachi - itachi - hablo muy serio kakashi - tu no eres el único que tiene el mangekyō sharingan - esto sorprendió a itachi - mangekyō sharingan - dijo kakashi quien activaba el segundo nivel del sharingan sorprendiendo a itachi

\- como has... - dijo sorprendido itachi ya que cuando estaba con los anbu nunca vio esa habilidad en kakashi

\- vamos - dijo kakashi quien lanzo un kunai luego lo hizo desaparecer dejando muy sorprendido a itachi, de pronto kakashi desapareció y reapareció detrás de itachi mandando le a volar con una fuerte patada

\- para no ser del clan uchiha - dijo itachi levantándose - eres muy bueno con el sharingan - en eso itachi hizo aparecer una forma mas complementaria del susano'o - pero no lo suficiente - en eso el con sus ojos hizo aparecer una especie de fuego negro que se dirigía a kakashi - _amaterasu -_ dijo itachi mientras veía como kakashi esquivaba su técnica

\- "que es esto" - pensaba kakashi mientras veía que el fuego no se detenía - "creo que no hay opción, tendré que utilizar el kamui aunque me acabe las reservas de chakra que tengo" - pensó kakashi quien activo de nuevo el segundo nivel de su sharingan para hacer su técnica - _Kamui -_ y sin mas el fue fue tragado por la técnica de kakashi el cual parecía cansado después de utilizar su técnica

\- parece que aun no dominas el segundo nivel del sharingan - dijo itachi quien veía a kakashi muy cansado - pero parece que ya no hay necesidad de pelear - dijo itachi retirándose no sin antes decirle algunas palabras a naruto quien ya había despertado - es hora de retirarme - dijo itachi mientras empezaba a desaparecer entre los arboles

* * *

con gai y su equipo

el equipo de gai había caído hasta el final del rió como a 5 kilómetros de distancia, ellos cayeron en picada en el agua por lo cual una gran ola de agua fue alzada en el rió cuando cayeron ellos lo primero que hicieron fue tomar una posición defensiva, sacando dos kunai cada uno, neji activo su byakugan lo cual facilitaría mucho, de pronto neji pudo ver como algo en el agua se aproximaba a una velocidad impresionante, no era mas y nada menos que el miembro de akatsuki kisame el cual se acercaba con una sonrisa a ellos mientras hacia unas posiciones de manos, las cuales eran tigre, serpiente, caballo, buey, pájaro y dragón

\- _Suiton: Tsunami no mizu (Estilo de agua: tsunami de arena)_ \- en eso una enorme ola de agua fue dirigida hacia los ninjas de konoha

 _-_ cuidado - dijo neji mientras empezaba a hacer un giro con sus manos creando así un escudo que protegiera a todos

\- gracias neji - dijo rock lee mientras seguía en guardia esperando el siguiente ataque del enemigo

\- neji - hablo gai mientras se disponia a pasar al frente del equipo muy serio - has de nuevo una barrera - dijo gai mientras cruzaba sus brazos muy serio - protéjanse, yo me haré cargo

\- pero gai-sensei - hablo tenten preocupada, pero al ver el rostro de su sensei ella sabia que no cambiaría de opción

gai tomo su pose de pelea de siempre mientras veia como empezaba a mostrarse una parte de la espada de kisame, esto parecía como si un hombre fuese a pelear con un tiburón, gai no se inmuto mientras que esperaba el primer ataque de el enemigo muy serio

\- eres un tonto - hablo kisami quien salio disparado del agua con su samehada

\- hmp - gai salto hacia atrás mientras veía a kisame muy serio

\- parece que nos volvemos a enfrentar - dijo kisame con una sonrisa

\- te conozco - hablo gai confundido, esto molesto al miembro de akatsuki

\- parece que no recuerdas nada - hablo akisame un poco molesto - entonces te haré recordar - dijo mientras el se abalanzo hacia el con su espada

\- parece que me estas confundiendo con alguien mas - dijo gai quien igual se abalanzo contra akisame

ambos empezaron la batalla con taijutsu lo cual fue bueno para gai, ya que el era un maestro en esa rama, gai lanzaba patada tras patada mientras que kisame se cubría con su samehada, los golpes del ninja de konoha eran muy potentes, kisame parecía que no fuese a resistir así por mucho tiempo, por lo cual trataba de ver alguna abertura en gai, hasta que sin que gai se diera cuenta, kisame creo unos clones de agua los cuales se dirigieron hacia los estudiantes de gai

\- gai-sensei - dijo neji quien había dejado de hacer la barrera ya que kisame había atacado con un gran tiburón de agua

\- neji - dijo gai un poco preocupado

\- no se preocupe - dijo lee mientras el comenzaba a combatir con el clon pero este rápidamente le respondía con jutsus muy fuertes de agua - controlaremos esto - dijo mientras el empezaba a tomar el control de la batalla

\- estaremos bien - dijo ten ten quien empezaba a sacar muchas armas de sus pergaminos, ella mantenía al clon de kisame muy alejado ya que si peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo seguro perdería

\- de acuerdo - dijo gai mientras vio que tenia que acabar esto rápido si quería salvar a gaara

gai comenzó a rodearse de un aura azul lo cual sus estudiantes sabían que significaba, esto hizo que kizame se pusiera a la defensiva, gai termino de abrir sus puertas internas hasta la quinta puerta lo que lo doto de una gran velocidad y fuerza, el rápidamente apareció detrás de kisame, mandando le a volar con un potente golpe a la cara, ya en el aire gai se le lanzo y le empezó a golpear con su tecnica _asa kujaku_ , después de esto kisame cayo al agua como si nada mientras hacia aparecer un tiburón de agua el cual utilizo como distracción, para atacar sin previo aviso a gai de frente

\- parece que mi tiempo acabo - dijo kisame mientras se ponía su espada en su espalda - nos volveremos a ver ninja de konoha

gai estaba confundido, eso era todo, se decía mientras veía como kisame desaparecía en una neblina que el había creado, después de eso gai se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo por lo cual el y su equipo se dirigieron a encontrarse con kakashi y los demás

* * *

kakashi y su equipo se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban deidara y sasori, dentro de naruto sabia que algo muy malo iba pasar pero no sabia como seria eso

 _ **continuara...**_

 ** _la siguiente parte se la final de este arco de tres capítulos, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, les desea un feliz día el autor pbgg_**


End file.
